


Before They Turn the Lights Out

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (and not in that order), Alpha Harry, Alpha/ Beta/ Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Overstimulation, Riding, bottom! Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels like he’s absolutely gagging for it and that’s probably because he is, he needs Louis, needs to fuck him, and soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing a/b/o fics. And I love titles that are song lyrics, but this is basically pwp. Okay, there's some plot at the end. I hope you guys like it. Prompt filled from bottomlouislibrary. Thanks to Beyonce for the title inspiration. XO.
> 
> Update: Part two coming soon.

_A ship sailing through the night, only guided by his Compass and Light._

Harry rolls over to check the time and when he sees that it’s a little past ten he knows that Louis is long gone on one of his daytrips with a certain female so he groans and lifts his hand to the bedside table to grab the remote. Now that he’s checked the time there’s no going back to sleep for him.

He flips it on the first show he sees which just so happens to be “Queer as Folk.” He’s always loved this show. He ships Brain and Justin, and he ships it hard. Speaking of, they are having quite the intense snogging session against a brick wall on screen, and it causes Harry’s lower bits to perk up.

Harry watches for a few more minutes before he can feel himself harden beneath the white sheets and he feels himself strain against Louis’ black Topman briefs. He’d slid them on last night in attempt to wake up with some part of Louis, if only in a small form.

Although he starts to regret thinking about Louis because he feels his cheeks start to heat up and his dick swell.

He tries to shake it off, he switches the channel to some cooking show and pushes thoughts of Louis and snogging, and especially _snogging Louis_ out of his mind completely.

He lasts for about one minute and then he’s skimming a hand down the front of his body, over his abs, tweaking one of his nipples, to give his cock a gentle squeeze through his briefs.

The smooth material slidess over his cock to create a small amount of friction to get rid of some of the release, but after a minute of slowly sliding his hand over and over the tight material he flips to his stomach and tries to push himself against the bed as much as he can to create some friction to get himself off. He feels himself becoming fully hard and he pushes his hips into the white sheets twisting his hips at any angle to get any kind of relief.

The white sheets bunch at his waist and he fucks against the mattress harder and he lets out a moan that streams straight from his gut and just when he’s picturing Louis’ _face_ and Louis’ _ass_ and Louis’ _lips_ he can feel himself shooting into his briefs.

Harry flops against the bed, stretching his legs out while he comes down from his orgasm.

He sighs into the sheets and rolls over on his back.

Harry’s breathing slows and as he goes to sit up on the bed when he thinks about how pissed Louis would be if he knew Harry was getting off, while he was stuck going out. He laughs to himself before he feels himself beginning to thicken between his thighs again and _what?_

Harry looks down at his dick and somehow he’s fully hard again and Harry knows the only time he ever gets immediately hard after coming is when he’s in… “Fuck,” Harry curses to the room.

 Fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s going into rut.

Harry throws his body back against the bed and curls his hands into fists.

He swears a few more colorful words into the air and tightens his hands into the sheets, fisting the material through his fingers.

Harry wasn’t supposed to go into rut for at least another two weeks, but somehow he’s been thrown into it early and fuck, Louis won’t be home until late tonight and he _needs_ to put his dick in something or his body want let this intense arousal subside.

Harry groans out, looking down at his dick poking up the black material stretched across his hips. He bucks into the air suddenly so turned on he can’t breathe and he finally accepts he’s in rut, because all his mind can think is a stream of louislouislouis and wanting to do nothing but fuck for the next week. He knows if he looked in a mirror his eyes would be blown green, his face flushed from his cheekbones to the base of his neck, curls matted to his forehead.

Harry yells out in frustration and reaches his hand down to try and get rid of this hard-on with a few flicks of his wrist over the material, but when that proves to not be enough is forced onto his stomach again as he fucks into his hand against the bed. He can’t help but picture Louis spread out on his bed, his fingers tucked into his tight hole, his omega leaking and just waiting for alpha to knot him and fuck he feels himself come again.

This time Harry doesn’t bother coming down from the orgasm high just tucks his fingers into the waist band of his briefs and pulls them down his legs and throws them off the bed to immediately wrap his hand around his cock. He slides his hands over the head and uses the pre-cum to slide his hand more smoothly over his skin, tracing the veins with his fingers and then squeezing his hand firmly at the base and moving his other hand to thumb around his balls.

Harry throws his head into the pillows and cants his hips into the air for something, anything.  

He tries to compensate with his hand, but Harry knows he won’t get relief from this constant heat in his head and stomach until he’s got Louis face down into the mattress with his cock buried to the hilt inside Louis’ ass.

Harry screams into the nothingness of his room at the thought of Louis’ legs splayed open for him and _only_ him. He comes at the thought, and he keeps his hand gripped around his cock and does everything he can to calm himself, but it’s no use.

Harry groans, he can’t even control his own hips from bucking into his sweat slicked palm. He knows once his rut has hit him there’s nothing he can do but ride it out. And until he knots his omega there is no way his body will even think about letting him lose this hard-on.

Harry flicks his wrist and he comes so hard he can feel it hit his chin, so he drags one finger through it to have a taste and bites his lip at the feeling of his own come sitting on his lips. Harry feels like he’s absolutely gagging for it and that’s probably because he is, he needs Louis, needs to fuck him, and soon.

He closes his eyes, now gently sliding his hand down his dick when he hears the bedroom door swing open and sees his round-eyed omega staring back at him.

He lets out a whine at the sight of Louis.

Harry looks at his omega frozen at the door and then Harry takes a whiff of the air and he’s up, out of the bed and has Louis pushed against the bedroom wall in matter of seconds.  

Harry grips his hands on Louis’ hips and squeezes, pulling him tight against Harry’s front.

Louis lets out a whimper as Harry attaches his lips to Louis’ neck: nipping, biting, and sucking.

“Damn it Haz, smells like sex in here,” Louis grunts out as Harry hastily unbuttons the front of his jeans and begins to pull them to his ankles.

“Started my rut early,” Harry moans into Louis’ ear.

Louis sniffs the air and he can physically feel his hole tighten at Harry’s words. His alpha has been desperate for him all day and at that thought his hole starts to leak a familiar fluid.

Louis feels it start to drip down his leg and then Harry has two fingers pressing between his ass cheeks and circling his rim. They’re being pushed inside his hole a few moments later and Harry is breathing down his neck and Louis is becoming hot and extremely turned on. He’s ready for Harry to fill him with his knot right now.

Harry must feel the same because he’s pushing in a third finger, and after a few seconds a forth finger and he’s twisting through the liquid absolutely pouring out of Louis’ hole at the attention from his alpha.

Harry bites down on Louis’ neck and Louis lets out a yelp. Harry pulls his fingers from Louis’ hole and uses some of Louis’ slick that is running down his thighs to slick up his cock and he’s pushing in the head before Louis’ can even blink. Harry feels blinding heat at finally having his cock inside Louis. He feels Louis squirm at the feeling of Harry’s head barely pushed in and he grips tight to Louis’ hip and intertwines their fingers with Louis’ pushed against the wall as he bottoms out, his cock pulsing inside Louis’ tightness.

Harry waits for Louis to get familiar with the feeling before he’s pulling out only to slam back into Louis’ with all his force powered into it.

Harry can feel with just a few grind of his hips that he isn’t going to last long. He pulls out of Louis and Louis’ gasps from the loss as Harry picks him up and lays him on the bed.

He throws Louis’ legs over his shoulder and slides his cock back inside Louis’ hole without warning and fucks into him until he feels the white hot heat pool in the pit of his stomach and feels his head bursting with a stream of colorful language that runs through his mind, only some of which make it past his lips.

Louis scratches down Harry’s back as Harry comes, his body pulsing through Louis’. Harry bucks his hips once more and  then his knot pops, locking them together.

Louis swears at the sudden fullness and brings Harry to cover his body.

“Always forget how big you are, fuck,” Louis breathes out, fisting his hands in the sheets on either side of his body.

“Sorry babe, didn’t hurt you, did I?” Harry’s hooded eyes going soft with the finality of finally getting to pop hit knot.

Louis speaks with gritted teeth when he responds with a choked, “I’m good, just full, so full.”

Harry smirks at that and leans down to kiss Louis full on the lips.

Louis responds with sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth and curving it around Harry’s.

Harry’s knot goes down sooner than it usually would because Harry can feel his dick begin to swell again and he’s knows it’s only the first day of his rut, but damn even this is intense for him and then he knows why.

He and Louis haven’t had a proper sex life in the past few weeks because of scheduled appearances and interviews. So paired with their young sex drive and lack of sex in general, going without sex at all finally took its toll on Harry’s body, because now he can’t seem to stop.  

Harry pulls out of Louis as his knot is completely gone, only to fall back against the sheets with a still fully hard cock.

He looks over at Louis who is jerking himself off and Harry leans over to finger Louis’ nipple between his fingers causing Louis’ hips to buck up.

Louis swears and when Harry leans down and pulls one of the buds between his teeth, Louis shoots ribbons up his chest.

Harry leans back with another smirk on his face clearly satisfied.

Louis settles against Harry’s chest with a sigh, “Glad I came home early.”

Harry chokes out a laugh as he responds, “My dick is glad you did too.”

Louis swats Harry’s chest, but leans up to swipe his lips around Harry’s.

Louis slides his tongue between Harry’s lips again causing Harry’s hard-on to jump to the forefront of his mind.

Harry pushes Louis back with one hand, “If you keep that up we’ll have to go for round two.”

Louis shrugs and leans back down to attach his lips to Harry’s neck sucking a bruise into the tan skin.

Harry slips a hand between Louis’ legs to feel his slick start to slide out, and Harry can’t hold back anymore as he sniffs the air and his rut brain takes effect.

He grabs Louis by the waist and pulls him on top of his dick sliding his body back and forth so Harry’s cock slips between his bum.

Louis lets out little ‘uh, uh, uh’s’ as Harry hoists Louis up and onto his cock without warning.

Harry fucks up into Louis with every force his body can drive into his omegas small body without breaking him in half.

Louis squeezes both of Harry’s nipples between his fingers and when Harry bucks up and his cock rubs against Louis’ prostate and Louis’ hole clenches around Harry’s cock.

Harry bites his lip and comes for a second time inside his omega.

Louis is still hard and so is Harry, so Harry pulls out and flips their position so he’s on top as he slams back into Louis for a third time.

Louis wraps his thighs tight around Harry’s waist as he gets pounded by Harry again and again and again until Louis is coming untouched and Harry orgasms for what seems like the hundredth time that day.

Harry steadies his breathing as his knot feels Louis and his come is once again pouring from his knot.

Harry looks down at his little omega all fucked out and sweaty. His fringe sticking to his forward, his chest covered in dark circles of lip shaped bruises.

Harry is sure he doesn’t look much better but seeing Louis’ body flushed and panting, making Harry’s come flow out of his cock at a harder rate.

Louis’ breathing is labored as Harry’s knot shrinks again and he pulls out and flops down on Louis’ chest.

“Hazza you’re an animal,” he teases into Harry’s ear.

“Oh shut it,” Harry responds squeezing a hand at Louis’ waist.

Louis laughs as Harry continues, “better get a proper nap in before my body begins to take advantage of having you in bed with me again.”

Louis just smiles when he says, “Eh, good lad, nice little body,” Louis says sizing Harry up with his eyes. “I don’t reckon my body minds much.”

Harry lets out a choked laugh, and leans over to snuggle his omega into his chest before they both fall asleep.  

…

The next time Harry looks at the clock thirty minutes have past and his cock is beginning to thicken up again. He looks down at the sight of Louis’ hole leaking just from the smell of Harry’s rut beginning to start up again and that has Harry crawling over Louis and gently stirring him with a kiss.

“Love, my cock apparently doesn’t want you to sleep, so could you wake up please,” Harry soothes out of Louis, caressing a hand down his cheek.

Louis begins to stir as Harry presses his dick against the outside of Louis’ thigh to get him to acknowledge the current situation.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Louis responds sitting up and kissing Harry swiftly on the lips.

“You okay to go again?” Harry asks soothing a hand down Louis’ cheek. “I know my ruts a little crazier than usual this time.”

Louis sighs into Harry’s lips, letting his body drape across Harry’s, “You help me when I’m in heat, and it’s my job as your mate to do the same for you babe.”

Harry can’t help but be even more fond of _his_  Louis in that moment, bright blue eyes shining at him, just two kids in love. Harry brings Louis in for a kiss, and Louis brings a single hand to wrap around the head of Harry’s dick, thumbing the slit to guide the beads of pre-cum down his dick.

 _And oh_ , Harry sees that Louis was completely serious before, and he’ll take that as a yes to his former question.

Harry bucks into Louis’ hand and before Harry can come Louis is guiding Harry behind him as he sits up on all fours and navigates Harry’s dick to his hole.

Harry sits up, hips pressed against Louis’ bum.

Louis whimpers from the overstimulation to his hole as Harry gently pushes the head in, slowly guiding the rest in one inch at a time. Now it’s Louis turn to have his fists twisted in the cotton white fabric covering their bed between his hands.

Harry guides his dick in and Louis presses back against it despite the growing soreness of his ass.

Louis needs it one more time just as badly as Harry. Maybe not that level of bad, but still pretty bad in Louis’ book.

Once Louis seems comfortable Harry fucks relentlessly into him while attacking any piece of skin available to them both with his lips.

Harry nibbles on the front of his stomach, and thumbs over his nipples, which earns him another whimper from Louis’ lips.

It takes only a little more time before Harry is spurting come inside Louis yet again.

Louis lays still as he feels the come sliding down his thighs.

Harry breathing is labored and he leans his mouth down Louis’ body to lick the head of Louis cock into his mouth.

Louis twists his fingers into Harry’s hair at the sudden attention and wills himself not to buck into Harry’s mouth.

Harry wraps a hand around the base of Louis’ cock thumbing around his balls, similar to how he felt himself up earlier, and Louis doesn’t bother biting his lip as he lets out a moan.

Harry smiles around Louis’ dick, happy to give something back to his mate who is so good to him through all of his rough ruts.

Harry sucks Louis into his mouth and continues licking and sucking until Harry feels Louis; come shooting down his mouth.

Harry leans back with a pop of his lips against the skin of Louis’ cock and Louis has a hand thrown over his face, his breathing uneven and his skin flushed from head to toe.

Harry lays back beside Louis and pulls him to his chest as he fights the urge to flip him on his stomach again and knot him another four times.

Instead he curls Louis against his chest with a “Love you boo.”

Louis peaks a glance at Harry with a matching fond smile, “Love you to the moon and back.”

Normally would moan and groan about their cheesiness, but in that moment their just grateful to be together. And being sexed out of their minds doesn’t hurt.

…

After round three the next day Harry is sitting up in the bed with Louis laying his head off the other side, trying to calm himself from being fucked and knotted so many times in the past few hours. After a few seconds of silence Louis clears his throat and says, “Uh Harry, remember when I had strep last weekend?”

Harry nods, not sure where Louis is going with this.

“Well, I was just thinking about what the doctor said about how when you take an antibiotic suppressants don’t work, so you’re not supposed to take them at all because it messes with your system.”

Harry shrugs still confused by this random conversation topic.

Louis swallows but continues, “And since I’m still on that antibiotic I haven’t taken my suppressants in a while now,” Louis says motioning with his hands for Harry to understand, but Harry still has his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Harry, no suppressants means no protection against pregnancy,” Louis finally spits out.

Harry sits back against the bedframe, taking this information in as best he can.

“Ohhhh. Well fuck.”

Louis responds, sitting back on his knees running a hand through his hair, “Fuck indeed.”

Harry blinks a few times still unsure of his life at the moment.

He’d just fucked Louis so many times in the last twenty four hours he’d lost count so the odds of him not being pregnant at this point are extremely slim.  

He looks up at Louis who looks like a deer caught in the headlights searching for some form of an explanation.

“Well we better plan on a run to the pharmacy while we’re in Belgium next week,” Louis finally states, speaking into the seemingly dead air.

Harry, still processing the information, can’t even muster up the ability to nod in agreement.   

 


	2. Your Heart is Glowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

Louis slides his foot against the cold tile floor of the hotel bathroom suddenly wishing he’d remembered, just this once, to wear socks. He rolls his eyes as an afterthought because now is not the time to be worrying about _socks_ of all things.

He lifts his right hand to scratch at his cheek and slides his thumbnail into mouth biting down to relieve some of the tension coursing through his system.

He shifts his weight to his toes as he leans over to check the little white stick that lays motionless against the marble counter. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees the tiny white screen is still blaringly white.  

Louis stares for a few more seconds before he shakes his head and turns away.

He chews on his bottom lip deliberating on what his next step should be if he the little white stick tells him he’s pregnant.

He wants the first thing he does to be telling Harry, but now that’d lied and told Harry that he was going to wait a few more days before getting the test, he feels bad about going back on his word. Even Louis knows that was _so_ stupid of him, but Harry’d been such a mess of emotions that night he can’t imagine telling him that he’s carrying his child after that.

He paces the tiled floor as he tries to just _think._  

It’s predictable as hell, but he knows that Zayn is always the best choice when it comes to the person one should trust with a secret. He’s calm, cool, and collected. He always knows what to do.

Louis grabs the stick off the counter and shoves it back in the little brown bag from which it came, and heads three doors down to Zayn and Liam’s room.

He bangs on the door and yells for Zayn to let him in, he prays Liam has gone shopping with Niall.

“I’m coming,” a muffled voice says through the door.

Louis taps his foot anxiously until the door swings open and Louis pushes his way past Zayn into the room.

Louis’ blue eyes are wide as he crooks his head around scouring the suite for anyone else, “Liam here?” he asks.

Zayn shakes his head and his eyes narrow when they land on the brown paper bag in Louis’ hand.

He cocks his head in the direction of the bag, “What’s in there?”

Louis sucks in a breath for encouragement as he meekly whispers, “A pregnancy test.”

Zayn crosses his arms and contemplates the situation for a moment.

“Well you are bonded, so what’s the big deal?” he asks shrugging his shoulders.

Louis’ mouth drops open, “What’s the big deal, WHAT’S THE BIG DEAL? The big fucking deal is that me being an omega is supposed to be a fucking secret and if I’m walking around with a basketball sized shape under my shirt people are going to get pretty bloody suspicious don’t you think.” Louis spats out, now steaming at Zayn’s lack of concern.

“Shit, sorry Lou. I just forget that the world’s not aware of your omega status. Sometimes I forget with that bossy alpha attitude you seem to have mastered so well,” Zayn replies with a laugh.

Louis does not laugh with him.

“Zayn this is a fucking serious situation. If Harry’s knocked me up, I’ll have to quit touring or tell the world I’m an omega and either choice looks scary as hell to me right now.”

Louis goes to sit down on the bed and tries to keep blood pressure from rising at the thought of not being able to tour or the world finding out what he really is, because being a famous omega is not a viable option.

He puts his head in his hands and tries to forget about the mountain sized problem sitting doormat in a brown paper bag beside him on the bed.

Zayn sits down on the other side and gently rubs circles into his back.

“It’ll be okay, we’re all in this together mate, besides you don’t even smell pregnant,” Zayn responds, doing all he can to calm Louis’ a bit.

“It’s too early for any of that. It’d be a few more weeks before anyone could notice anything different about my smell. But, thanks Zayney, you’re the best.” Louis says with a weak smile.

“No problem,” Zayn replies rubbing his hands down his jeans itching for a cigarette in release the tension in his head. “Wait, where’s Harry?”

Louis takes a deep breath, before answering, “He doesn’t know. “

Zayn furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “He is the one half responsible for this, so where the fuck is he?”

“I couldn’t tell him Zayn. I had to lie. I told him last week that I was going to wait before taking one. I was scared shitless and didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t let him be there when I took the test, because I love that man with everything in me but I needed to know how I felt about this situation before I told him, I mean it’s my body.”

Zayn nods his head in understanding.

Louis puts his head in-between his hands, groaning.

After a few minutes of silence, Zayn breaks it, “You going to look in that bag anytime soon?”

Louis lifts his head and places the paper bag in Zayn’s lap, “You do it.”  

Zayn sighs and pulls the stick out of the bag but places it in Louis’ hands.

“You’ve got to know sometime, might as well do it now.”

Louis palms the white stick in his hand; it’s flipped on the other side so he can’t see the screen yet. He’s not sure if he’ll ever be ready for that.

But, Zayn’s right. It’s now or never.

He swallows hard and slowly turns the test on the side of the results.

He squeezes his eyes shut and waits before opening them again, hoping to see a different result then the two pink lines taking up the small screen.

“Fuuuuck,” he breathes out squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

Zayn leans over and his eyes follow the two pink lines. He doesn’t say anything just lays a comforting hand back on Louis’ back and wills some strength into his best mate.

…

Louis tries to keep a straight face when Harry comes into the hotel room that night, but keeping a confirmed secret from someone who knows you better than you know yourself is proves to be quite the task.

“Hey babe,” Harry says placing a kiss on Louis’ head and placing his shopping bags on the dresser, “How was your day?”

Louis blows out a breath and shrugs his shoulders in a disinterested manner.

Harry eyes Louis’ and immediately asks, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, why would you think anything was going on? I’ve just been chillin’ with Zayn, nothing important.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry asks moving towards Louis and placing a hand on his head, “Do you have a fever or something?” Louis shakes his head, but Harry eyes him more carefully, not believing a word.

“Tomlinson, spill it.” Harry insists standing back and crossing his arms.

Louis feigns ignorance, like he has no clue what he could be referring too.

“Louis this is the longest you haven’t talked since I met you three years ago, what the fuck is going on?” Harry continues growing more frustrated by the second.

Louis bites his bottom lip, weighing the pros and cons of telling Harry right this second versus putting it off for a few weeks and waiting until Harry notices his scent change.

The way Harry is staring Louis down though makes Louis’ decision for him, because he knows he couldn’t keep up the act for long.

“It’s better if I could show you,” Louis finally says, reaching into the bedside table and pulling out that little white stick. He places it in Harry’s hand and sits back down on the bed.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just looks at the stick and to Louis, and then back at the stick and to Louis, and he repeats that for a few minutes before his eyes go wide and the news settles in.

“We’re going to have a baby?” He asks, looking into Louis’ eyes for confirmation.

“Yep.”

Then Louis’ is being spun around and kissed into oblivion.

“WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY,” Harry shouts spinning Louis’ around once more, before placing him on the ground and dropping to his knees to raise Louis’ shirt and press light kisses into Louis’ stomach.

Louis looks down at the tops of Harry’s head, dark curls pushed down by a bandana. Harry is still kissing his stomach and murmuring sweet words to their baby. _Their_ baby.

Harry finally stands up and pulls Louis in to swipe a kiss across his forehead.

Louis feels Harry’s hair tickle his cheek as he leans down to whisper into his ear, “I am so happy.”

Louis feels butterflies in his stomach and squeezes his arms around Harry’s neck so he won’t notice the tears of pure joy sliding down his cheeks.

…

The next day when Louis wakes up, as his eyelids flutter open, he looks down to see himself being snuggled against Harry’s bare chest. Harry has one arm protectively around Louis’ waist and when Louis looks up Harry is already smiling down at him.

“Good morning babe,” Harry says planting a kiss onto the top of Louis’ head.

“’Hmm morning,” Louis mutters into his chest.

Harry gives Louis waist a little squeeze, and Louis snuggles closer.

Harry reaches down to whisper into Louis ear, “I'm so happy baby.”

Louis’ stomach gives a little flutter and he raises his head off Harry’s chest and rests his chin to look up at green eyes meeting his blue ones. 

“I’m so happy you’re happy, but we’ve got a lot of explaining to do today,” Louis continues, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind Harry’s ear.

Harry shakes his head  in agreement, “You’re right, as much as I would like to stay and cuddle with you and our baby today, we’ve got to make sure your all’s safety is number one on everyone’s list.”

Louis frowns, “I know, because not only am I a secret omega, now I’m a secret pregnant omega.”

Harry nods and lifts his hand to lean down and stroke across Louis’ cheek, “It’ll all be okay, babe, no one is going to touch you or our little bunny. I am your mate, and I will protect you both at all costs.”

“Thanks Haz,” Louis grins and tries to keep himself in check and not smile too big because it’s rare that Harry goes all Alpha on him, but when he does it’s more adorable than it is intimidating. (He wouldn’t dare tell Harry and ruin his ego, but really Louis just wants to pinch his cheeks when he tries to use his “alpha voice.”)

Harry pads his fingers through Louis’ fringe, before he untangles himself from Louis and makes his way to the bathroom.

Louis sits back and admires the view that is reserved only for him, Harry walking across the hotel room completely naked.

Louis skims his eyes over Harry’s tattooed arms, toned stomach, and cute little bum as Harry walks and then looks down at his stomach.

The most attractive man in all of England, and probably the entire world, is his and he’s having his baby.

Louis feels like the luckiest man alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of time over Christmas holiday so I'm going to write an a/b/o in x-factor verse as my next fic. And I left this one kind of open-ended and I feel bad for not having any smut in the second part so if you all want another one in this verse I can probably do that as well. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I can't remember if I mentioned this but to the public Louis is a beta, because no one is supposed to know he's an omega; I probably should have explained that earlier, oops. 
> 
> It's a bit unedited, but nevertheless here it is, part three! Thumbs up to you guys for reading!

Louis lifts his hand to stroke it across his forehead as the sweat gathers under his fringe. He can’t remember the last time he felt this ill. His knees slide across the marble floor of the hotel bathroom as he leans his back up against the toilet in a sitting position. He’s been puking his guts up all damn day. He can’t eat or sleep, and the only thing he seems to be able to keep down is water and a single saltine.

He groans out in frustration, throwing his head into his hands.

Who knew being pregnant could be so hard?

Not him that’s for sure. He’s at the stage where he can’t get comfortable no matter what he does; all he wants is the happy glow, the shiny hair, and the sparkling personality that comes with most pregnant people he’s met.

He wants all of that, so where the fuck is it?

He scratches his fingers through his hair and tries to push his self off the cold floor of the bathroom. They’re somewhere in Norway and he would like to know who the fuck decided they should go to Norway in the middle of January. He feels a cold sweat coming on which is his least favorite thing.

He crawls up on the bed and hopes it relieves some of the pressure he’s feeling if he can finally manage to get some sleep. He pulls one of his sweatshirts over his head and snuggles his face into the soft down of the pillow and tries to drift into a peaceful sleep before the boys get back.

…

When Louis wakes up he’s still laying snuggly against the bed and he feels careful fingers carding through his hair and the light pressure of another body curled up behind him.

Louis cuddles back into the heat and when he goes to sniff the air around him to breath in the delicious scent of his mate his stomach lurches and he has to jump off the bed and into the bathroom to throw up again.

“Louis, Lou, love you okay?” Harry quietly asks from behind him, reaching to pull him into his body.

Louis wipes his mouth off with the washcloth, laying it the toilet as he turns to put one hand up at Harry.

“Stay back, Harry, your smell is making my stomach turn,” Louis says wincing when he breaths it in again.

Harry draws back, looking hurt. “I made you sick,” he says with a frown.

Louis slides past Harry back into the bedroom and crawls back on the bed to try and get comfortable again.

“I’m sorry love, but your smell makes me feel like I could throw up my lungs. You’ll have to take a shower, it’s got to be your cologne or something,” Louis says waving his hand towards the shower.

Harry shuffles his feet and clasps his hands behind his back in his usual Harry stance. “I can’t give you a kiss on the forehead or anything.  I haven’t seen you all day.”

Louis shakes his head before Harry can even finish his sentence, “I love you, but this pregnancy is taking its toll and if I throw up one more time I’m going to die, so take a shower and then you can get loved up.”

Harry huffs, but strips off his clothes and drags his feet into the bathroom mumbling something that sounds familiarly like, “just wanted to kiss you and your belly, stupid alpha smell.”

Louis bites his cheek to hold back a laugh, he may not care for his smell at the moment but he wouldn’t trade his boy for anyone else.

…

Louis flips through the tv channels as he waits for Harry to come out of the bathroom.

He’s just found a movie he likes when Harry saunters out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a new bandana securing his wet curls back from his face. Louis breathes into the air and so far, so good.

Harry slips on a pair of briefs and slides into the bed next to Louis.

He leans forward and slides his lips across Louis’ and when Louis breathes in Harry’s scent, which is normally a comforting alpha musk, his hands slaps across his face again.

The smell isn’t as strong now that he’s taken a shower, but the dominant smell sticking to Harry’s skin is making Louis want to vomit all over the bed.

 He pushes Harry away and lifts himself off the bed.

Louis turns around with his nose pinched and leans down to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before he goes to lock himself in the bathroom.

“I love you but you’re going to have to go to one of the other boy’s room until we figure this out, the baby is rejecting your smell or something,” Louis yells from the other side of the door.

He hears Harry jump off the bed and come to the bathroom to rattle the doorknob.

“The baby doesn’t like my smell?  Louis, you can’t just say that and expect me to leave,” he says with sadness in his voice.

Louis’ heart grows three times bigger because he can’t stand the sound of Harry being upset.

“I’m sorry love, just go to Liam’s room for a while and I’ll get Zayn to help me find what the problem is, yeah?”

Louis tries to sound as gentle as possible and it must work because, he can physically feel Harry perk up, their bond pulsing between them.

“Okay, I don’t want you or the baby to be uncomfortable. Just call me if you need anything, love you and little bean,” Harry replies.

Louis hears the door open and close and he doesn’t have to reply because he knows Harry can feel Louis’ emotions just like Louis can feel Harry’s and he feels so much love for that boy his heart could just erupt.

…

“Are you sure that’ll work?” Louis asks Zayn as he hovers behind him as he types on Louis’ laptop.

Zayn shrugs his shoulder and replies, “Only one way to find out.”

Louis wrinkles his nose because Zayn is an omega but he doesn’t understand what Louis’ going through because his mate didn’t knock him up accidentally. Although now that Louis is nearing five months he can feel the baby’s light fluttering in his stomach and he can’t imagine not being pregnant; his face goes soft at the thought. He puts one hand on his belly to gentle rub across the skin stretched tight.

“I’m just, nervous,” Louis says chewing on his bottom lip, “You don’t know how bad Harry smelt earlier.”

Zayn lets out a laugh and earns a slap in the back of the head from Louis. “That’s not funny Malik, if you couldn’t be around Liam you’d go crazy.”

“I know, it’s just, because it’s Harry.” Zayn begins explaining, “He’s so bloody protective and horny, he’s always clawing at you, and letting off some pretty strong pheromones that it’s just a good laugh is all.”

Louis rolls his eyes and scoots Zayn out of the chair to read more on his condition.

“Whatever Zayney, just remember this whenever Liam gets you with child and you can’t be near him, I’ll be laughing you all the way to China town,” Louis says with a scoff.

Zayn lets out another laugh and puts his head on Louis’ shoulder to read along with him. “So you have to ‘have sex face to face before your body accepts your mates smell.’ Interesting.” Zayn reads aloud.

Louis continues reading, “It typically happens in the 17th week of pregnancy and can be cured as soon as you and your partner have intercourse and the sperm has entered the anal cavity. “ Louis looks over at Zayn’s face resting on his shoulder, “lovely light reading for the night.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows because he’s kept reading and a look of horror crosses his face, “Fucking hell Lou does all this stuff that it says on the page really happen to your body?”

Louis reads the list of things that change your body during a pregnancy that Zayn has read from and says “Yep” to just about all of them.

Zayn’s face still written in horror gives Louis a quick pat on the back before leaving the room muttering lowly to himself, “Liam’ll never knot me again, that asshole thinks he’s going to make me miserable, he can think again.”

Louis flops back on the bed, waiting for Zayn to deliver the message to Harry. Louis’ ready to get this over with, for the first time ever he’s dreading sex, maybe Zayn’s right, what in the hell has this pregnancy done to him?

He’s brought out of his thoughts by a swift knock on the door and Harry leaning his head in to make sure he’s allowed back in the room.

“You can come in now babe,” Louis says ushering him inside.

“You and the baby okay?” Harry asks sitting down in a car across the room.

“We’re fine, just needing some sex to cure this weird smell thing. It’s apparently really common and can happen a few times during my pregnancy and apparently sex is the only way to cure it.”

Harry smirks, “I’m completely fine with that diagnosis.”

Louis squints his face in mild disgust and Harry rushes to his side, “but we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“No I want to, trust me, I do. And I think the baby has noticed your absence today because she won’t stop fluttering, but it’s going to be a little rough at first so bare with me,” Louis says lifting his shirt over his head.

“Of course, baby,” Harry says lifting his own shirt over his head.

Harry leans over Louis’ body and looks down at the baby bump barely raised against Louis’ skin with a loving expression. He leans down and presses kisses into Louis’ skin, making Louis tear up at how gentle Harry constantly is with them.

After a few more kisses he looks up at Louis with a smile, to see that Louis has a few tears running down his cheeks.

Harry’s eyes go wide in panic, “Oh no, what’s wrong?”

Louis wipes the wetness from his cheeks and sits back on the bed pulling Harry to sit beside him.

“You’re just so good to us, and so kind and you love us both so much, even if you do stink to me right now. I just, I just need a moment,” Louis says, wiping more tears from his cheeks and pulling Harry in for a cuddle. "Just pregnancy emotions, it'll pass," he adds.

After a few minutes Louis looks at Harry with dark eyes and leans down to lick under his ear and whisper, “Alright moment over.”

Harry laughs leaning into Louis, "I can handle these emotions if it means you turn to me with that look in your eyes right after." 

Louis winks as Harry pulls Louis against him and places a kiss on his forehead. Then he pulls Louis to straddle his hips.

Louis perks up at that and his face brightens.

“I love you so much, Lou. Love you and love our baby that we made together,” Harry whispers as Louis leans down to kiss down his neck, trying his best to breathe out of his mouth so he doesn’t breath in Harry’s terrible alpha smell.

“Love you to Haz,” Louis says grinding down on Harry to get some friction to Harry’s already hardening cock.

Harry bucks up once before gripping the sheets to restrain himself a little. Louis smirks before unbuttoning Harry’s pants and yanking them off his legs. He sits up and pulls his own jeans off and sits back on Harry’s low on Harry’s thighs.

He leans down and grabs hold of Harry’s dick rubbing him off so he’s fully hard. He’s got one had sliding up and down Harry’s length and the other gripping Harry’s waist to hold his balance. Once he’s got Harry fully hard he leans down to his own aching cock, and as soon as Harry lets out a moan at the sight he feels slick start to slide down his hole. He closes his eyes to get a grip on himself and then he feels Harry’s fingers reach his rim and slide inside. He sits back into Harry’s hand letting his mate work him open.

When he feels Harry becoming desperate and his own hole start to yearn for Harry’s dick instead of fingers he reaches behind himself to finger his hole and slick his fingers up to slide over Harry’s dick.

Louis looks at Harry as he slides his hands over Harry carefully coating his cock with his own slick. Harry is flushed and panting underneath him. For an alpha he does not have a lot of patience. He’s got Louis’ bum spread wide with his hands and is rutting up into Louis so that Louis hurries along and slides his bum onto Harry’s aching cock.

Louis bites his lip before he sits up and eases the tip of Harry’s dick into his rim. He’s halfway seated when he finally feels comfortable enough to push his hands against Harry’s chest and slide the rest of the way on top of Harry’s dick, bottoming out.

Harry grips his hands on Louis’ waist and fucks into Louis fast, bucking Louis up making his fringe slap across his face.  

Harry’s got a steady rhythm going and Louis feels embarrassingly close. He clutches onto Harry’s chest harder and when Harry hits his prostate head on he lets go completely shooting white streaks onto Harry’s stomach.

Harry’s eyes pop open as he sees Louis looking fucked out with eyes glazed still sitting on his cock. Harry quickens his pace and can feel himself coming inside of Louis.

Louis clutches around Harry and Harry allows himself a breath before he picks Louis up and sits him on the other side of the bed.

He gets up to them both something to clean each other off with and when he comes back Louis is curled up on Harry’s side of the bed.

“Harry, the smell is gone. You smell good to me again!” Louis half yells from where he’s started sniffing at the sheets.

Harry’s face breaks into a huge grin as he comes to Louis and tilts his chin to kiss him on the lips.

“Successful research dear,” Harry says when they pull back from the kiss. Louis smiles up at Harry, the light that he brings his boy brings him bursting from his chest. Harry pulls Louis close and brings the blanket up and around his shoulders. Louis drifts off into sleep with a smile as Harry begins telling the baby the Bungalow story for the millionth time that week. 

... 

When Harry wakes up the next morning someone is pounding on their door. 

Harry squints his eyes open and notices that the sunlight is streaming in from the window. He lets the person knock a few more times before he gets up and opens the door, a pair of sweats hasitly pulled up his hips. 

"May I help you?" Harry asks opening the door. 

Liam and the other boys are standing on the other side holding up a paper with him on the front. The words read "IS LOUIS A SECRET OMEGA? OR HAS HARRY BROKEN THE BETA'S HEART AND FINALLY POPPED HIS KNOT IN ANOTHER OMEGA?" with a picture of Harry coming out of the baby shop he'd snuck away to yesterday on the cover. Harry's face immediately freezes in shock and fear. 

"You better wake up Louis," Liam says pushing his ways past Harry into their room, the other boys following behind him. 

Harry closes the door and gently shakes Louis from where he's snoring lightly on Harry's side of the bed. 

"Louis, you need to wake up Love, we've got trouble," Harry whispers into Louis' ear. Louis' eyes flutter open, not knowing the trouble that awaited him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am nothing compared to the girl who wrote “Into the blue” like go read that instead of this chapter because I promise you it’ll be far more fulfilling, that girl is just an incredible writer. 
> 
> Okay but really, if you decide to read this chapter I hope you enjoy it and have a great week! None of this actually happened, but it can be real in our minds. I LOVE YOU GIRLS AND GUYS SO MUCH! Are there any guys reading this? I don’t know.

Louis sits up in bed and squints his eyes open. He can feel the other eyes on him before he attempts to look around the room.  He adjusts the sweatshirt bundled around his stomach as he sits up more, the early sunlight streaming in from the window letting him sense the early time of day. He sits in silence for a few seconds before he flops his arms across his lap and gives an agitated gesture into the air with his hands as if to ask what the hell they were all doing sitting on his bed. All four boys seem frozen, looking at Louis with worried expressions.

“What in the hell are you all crowding me for?” Louis asks with more frustration in his tone.

Harry frowns, clearly upset with the upsetting quality streaming from his mates voice. Harry speaks first, “Uh, love, remember yesterday when you couldn’t be around me so I left the room?”

Louis nods and motions for him to continue. “Well after I talked to the other boys I went to a store and bought something for you and it seems to have hit the papers rather strongly.”

Louis sits for a moment processing the information, his pregnancy brain not putting it together why this could cause for such an early morning ruckus. “Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you are all crowding my space at ass crack of dawn.”

Liam clears his throat and puts the paper with Harry’s picture on the front, grasping a bag from the baby store swinging from one hand as he exited the store, in front of his face.

Louis sits straight up on the bed and snatches the paper out of Liam’s hands, “What the fuck is this?” Louis asks, reading the headline. “No, no no, please tell me this is a joke.”

All the boys look down, not admitting to anything. Louis jumps from the bed and grabs his phone: ten missed calls, countless twitter updates, fifty text messages, and a few voicemails. He turns to look back at the boys, only Harry seemed to stand to follow him to the dresser. “Someone better start talking before I flip my shit.”

“Thought that’s what you were doing already,” Niall mutters picking at the material of the mattress.

Louis sends him a glare but looks back at the rest of the boys for answers.

“I wanted to make it up to you so I wanted to buy the baby a little mini jumper. But I didn't want one that was ordered online and would take forever to get here, so I went to there and--,”

Louis holds up a hand to stop Harry from talking. He takes a second to get a hold of himself and grinds his teeth before speaking, “Liam, what are we going to do? No one can find out that I’m an omega and a pregnant omega none-the-less.”

“We’re not going to let anyone find out Lou, I promise,” Harry says trying to reach out a sooth a hand down Louis back, but he arches away from the touch.

Louis walks away, goes to the bathroom, and they hear the water running. The water stops and Louis returns to the bedroom.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” he asks. He's cleared his head a bit, splashed some water on his face and he hops that can remain calm for the next few minutes. 

Liam takes a sigh of relief thankful that the outburst is over, “Well, I talked to some of management this morning and we’re all thinking you and Harry should go on a date to prove that you’re definitely not separated, but you’ve got to wait until we go to New Zealand next week so it doesn’t look too obvious. I’m just glad they decided to let you sack the beard after you got pregnant or it would made this situation much trickier.”

Louis nods his head in agreement and the other boys watch as Louis slowly uncoils from his anger.

“So next week? Like our day off on Thursday in New Zealand?” Louis asks, and Liam nods.

“I’ll tell the team,” Liam says in return.

They all look at each other for a few more minutes, before Zayn breaks the silence. “Welp, glad that’s over, we’re going to play some Fifa now,” Zayn says dragging Niall by the arm and hastily leaving the room. Liam pats Louis on the back as he follows them closely behind.

Louis goes over to his suitcase and grabs a jacket out, he slides his around his shoulders before grabbing his cellphone and dialing Paul, “Can we go get some food?” he asks, followed by a nod that must mean an agreement from the other end of the phone.

He hangs up and heads to the door.

“Wait up,” Harry says grabbing his own coat and motioning to follow Louis.

Louis stops him at the door, a hand on his chest. “You can go to this with me, but I am very angry with you. And you will be sleeping on the couch tonight, but just know I say that with love” he says with a smile and few taps on Harry’s chest.

Harry frowns and attempts to rebuttal, but stops on a second thought. He just slumps his shoulders with a sigh and follows silently behind

…

Louis flips over in the bed and looks over at the couch across the room. Harry’s limbs are flipped over it, his body contorting it’s best to fit on the tiny couch in the most comfortable position. Louis looks over at him and smiles; his big, dumb, love of his life making him happy despite trying to be angry with him. That’s the real problem, he can’t. He’s tried all day to give Harry the silent treatment, or at least not be readily willing to accept kisses, but his omega body forces him to suppress it down and succumb to Harry’s will. The only reason Harry is sleeping on the couch is because he doesn’t want to make Louis unhappy. If Harry really didn't want to sleep on the couch he could just use his alpha-ness against Louis. Bless him, he always does what Louis needs him to do. 

If the truth was really told, even if they lived in a world without predestined bodies he would still do anything in his power to have Harry by his side and do whatever it took to please him.

So yeah, maybe being his omega has little to do with it.

After a minute of looking at Harry flip and flop on the couch he gets up off the bed and goes to yank on Harry’s hand. Harry’s eyes open suddenly and he jumps up in a panic.

“What, what’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Harry asks reaching his hands out to smooth over Louis’ stomach and look up at him with pure fear in his eyes.

“No, babe she’s fine,” Louis says grabbing Harry’s hands and intertwining his own, “Just wanted you to come back to the bed.”

Harry lets out a sigh of relief and follows behind Louis as they climb into the bed.

"You said 'she'?" Harry mumbles, still half asleep. 

Louis bites his bottom lip, "Maybe," is all he responds. He's almost positive it's a girl, he can just feelt it. 

Harry kisses him on the cheek in response. Louis instantly feels better when Harry’s wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and gently rubs his belly. Louis’ pretty sure the baby knows when Harry is close because she seems to go calm and relaxed, instead of the constant kicking she likes to resort to at 4 am when Harry’s not home. They may not have it all figured out, but Louis knows that he’ll always have Harry be his side.

…

Louis groans and throws a pair of skinny jeans over his head crossing those off his list of pants that don’t fit him anymore. Honestly, he really just wants to crawl up in the bathtub with a bowl of ice cream and cry for the next few hours.

He can’t though because they’ve finally made it to New Zealand and it’s their day off which means it’s time for his date with Harry. Half of Louis is grateful that they can finally go on dates together, but the only half is frustrated as hell that he can’t fit into any of his clothes anymore.

He tries to wiggle on another pair when he a pair of hands wrap around his waist from behind. “What’s wrong?” Harry asks in a soothing tone kissing Louis on the cheek, rubbing his hands across Louis’ belly.

Louis grumbles a few things incoherent to Harry, before he finally turns in his arms and buries his face in his neck. “I’m so fat now, can’t fit into any of my clothes.”

Harry kisses softly at Louis’ neck, “you’re not fat, you’re pregnant. Babe, you’re gorgeous.”

Louis pulls his head back, wiping a few tears from his cheeks, “How am I supposed to get ready for our date without any clothes?”

Harry thinks on that for a minute, running a hand through his hair when he thinks of an idea. He mentions it to Louis and Louis’ face lights up with a smile of relief and gratitude.

…

They meet Caroline in her room. She’s got a few dozen outfits for Louis to try on; she’d snagged them when they’d told her Louis was pregnant. She claims she knew this would  probably happen and the boys are extremely happy for her thinking ahead.

Louis tries on several outfits before he comes back out of the bathroom in his skinny jeans that don’t button with his shirt pulled over it.

He puts his hands on his hips and tells them, “Nope, I’m done. You’ll just have to take me out in these clothes, the world finding out about a certain omega gene be damned. I am not wearing maternity clothes, I am not a girl.”

Caroline laughs, because she’s helped many omega boys dress to their pregnancy, many of them feeling the same as Louis is right now. “Lou, babe, this is normal. You only have to dress like this a few more months, and these pregnancy made clothes will help hide your situation, yeah?” Caroline says motioning towards his protruding belly, growing bigger ever freaking day as far as Louis could tell much to his disdain and Harry’s delight.

“Love, just wear it this once and then you won’t ever have to do it again if you don’t want to,” Harry mentions with a soft tone.

Louis twists around to stomp back into the bathroom. He comes back out in the pants with the stretch at the hips and frowns, thinking he should stomp right back into the bathroom but turns and stops when he catches his figure in the mirror. He looks himself up and down and realizes he doesn’t look half bad. His baby bump wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone, unless his shirt got pressed too tight against him. He turns to look at Caroline and Harry, “I kind of look pretty great.”

They both nod their heads in agreement, “You look smashing,” Caroline offers.

Harry just smiles, glowing at Louis with everything in him; Louis smiles back at him with an air kiss before he turns back around. “I look pretty hot,” Louis adds, admiring his waist and the arch of his back to his bum in the new pants. He feels quite good, _finally_ , and he feels like he looks quite good again too.

When all three are completely happy with an outfit, which means when Louis and Caroline are happy because Harry agrees with whatever makes Louis happy, they make their way back to their room. It’s time for them to get ready for the date that has to convince the world that they’re still happy as ever (the true part of the night) and with no baby in sight (the furthest thing from the truth). But, Louis knows that he'd tell a thousand lies if it meant keeping his famlily safe. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was bad and you guys had to wait so long, I'm sorry. I'll try to update again, but sooner this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE !!  
> I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know if there's any major proofreading errors! Love you all.

Louis shifts his eyes around the restaurant trying to keep his hands off his stomach. He can feel the fabric at his waist pull just the slightest when he sits down. There’s a moment of panic when he thinks _shit shit shit everyone can see my belly they’ll all know I've been knocked up_ and then his life will go down in flames. Then he looks across the table at Harry, dimples on full display, and a calm aura surrounds him. Looking at Harry has always given Louis the same feeling since the beginning; like standing in front of the ocean after you’ve been gone from it for a few years. It hasn’t changed, it’s steady, and you love it just as much as when you left it.

Harry moves his hand across the table motioning for Louis to do the same. He places his thumb on Louis’ knuckle and gives it a few soothing rubs before he casts his eyes on his menu. Louis goes into instant Zen-mode while Harry’s thumb skims across his hand. It’s been Louis’ grounding point since day one. He can block everything else out, and focus on Harry. After the waiter takes their order Harry begins talking some nonsense about their upcoming wedding. Louis’ knows he’s doing it mostly for the benefit of eavesdroppers at the surrounding tables, but he can pick out a few lines here and there that he knows Harry means.

He can remember bits and pieces over the last few months of things Harry had pleaded about in regards to the wedding. He’d wanted magenta zinnia’s as the flowers, because 'please lou, they symbolize lasting affection and we’ll always need that in our lives and that’s what started out epic romance in the first place, lots of affection, pleaseee.' Louis had broken down on that one, because even though these bright purple flowers would be pinned to his coat pocket and remembered forever, because this would be his one and only wedding, he’d agreed because Harry talked about it so passionately and he couldn’t deny him that. Harry continues talking about a few made up and some true facts about their wedding when he feels it.

The baby is kicking. He (or she, as Harry always reminds him) constantly responds to Harry’s voice.No matter what he’s talking about their child is up and ready to listen to everything his (or her) papa has to say. Louis squeezes Harry’s hand and lets go so he can text what’s happening out to Harry.

Harreh: _our baby is so obsessed with you already, he won’t stop kicking bc he hears your voice_

Louis hits send and watches as Harry’s face lights up when he reads the message.

Boo: _heyyyy, he (or **she** ) just loves me is all, and tell him ( **or her** ) to settle down until we’re home and I can feel him ( **or her** ) tooooo_

Louis smirks, seeing that Harry had bolded 'her' in the text, sneaky that one. He doesn't respond though, just puts his phone away so they don’t give away too much about their secret. Harry squeezes his hand again and starts up the conversation again about wedding decor, and Louis listens intently hanging on every word the man in front of him has to say. Even if it’s just to watch his cherry red blow job lips widen in excitement over having ‘Sweet Disposition’ as a possibility for the song being played as they walk down the aisle.

…

They finally walk into their hotel at 11:28. It had been a nightmare getting out of that restaurant with paparazzi crowding them and fans crowding the paparazzi, yelling at them to stay away from the happy couple. Harry had loved one particular girls comment ' _on the paparazzi not being able to capture their love on film no matter how many angles they shot from, because it wasn’t something to be captured on a picture, their soul bond couldn’t be branded to a single photograph_.' He’d stopped for a picture for that one and offered to follow her on twitter later, because quite honestly as Harry’d put it in the car later ‘she was bloody brilliant.’

Louis yawns and makes his way to bed, stripping off the date night clothes in a trail on the floor when they’ve finally make it to their room. He’s glad the baby is feeling generous now that it’s later and has stopped making Louis’ insides into his own personal footie practice arena. He flops down on his side of the bed in nothing but a pair of black briefs that are a tad tight against his nether regions because he had refused to wear the pregnancy underwear that Caroline had, because he just was not going to go there anytime soon. He feels Harry’s piercing stare from across the room even with his eyes shut.

“Harold, I can feel your serial killer stare from all the way over here,” he says, eyes still closed with a hand resting on his protruding belly, which only gets bigger with each passing day. Louis feels the bed dip and a hand slides up his thigh to his stomach.

“You don’t understand how much it turns me on to see you practically naked, and so full of my baby,” Harry whispers, rubbing his thumb across Louis’ stomach in the same soothing manner he’d done earlier; giving Louis a wide array of emotions spanning from” let’s fuck hard and dirty” to “you’re so sweet and soothing, thank you for being the father of my child.” He says neither but with the way the slick is now sliding from his arsehole he’d say the first is the more dominant emotion at the moment, but give him a break he’s six months pregnant and the father of his child is the hottest fucker alive.

He opens his eyes to see Harry looming over him and he’d make a joke about Harry’s creepy stare, but he’d much rather have his tongue down Harry’s throat so that’s exactly what he does. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, responding with the kind of vigor Louis was hoping for. Louis spreads his legs for Harry to slip his thigh between, while Harry places his one hand beside Louis’ head to hold himself above Louis’ belly and the other at his hip squeezing just hard enough to get Louis’ body to respond.

As much as Louis hates to admit it sometimes he enjoys being an omega, especially in the bedroom. He can feel the slick running down his leg from the way Harry tilts Louis’ head to the side, kissing down his neck and marking him because he knows they don’t have a concert the next night. One of the only times Harry’s alpha shows itself is when they’re having sex. He can’t help himself. He squeezes and kisses and marks Louis everywhere he can; his possessive side being his leading alpha quality. Louis doesn’t mind. He takes every single bit of it with a smile on his face and more slick dripping from his bum.

Harry pulls back to look into Louis’ eyes, making sure that his alpha is registering the safety hazard of having sex with his pregnant omega. He knows that every instinct he has is commanding him to be careful, but he always double checks himself, and while he’s breathing into the air above Louis’ head to catch his breath he catches the pheromones pulsing from Louis’ body and he slides his hand down to yank Louis’ briefs off in one go. He swipes his fingers against Louis’ rim gathering some slick on them.

He shucks his own briefs off and wraps his hands around his dick too slick himself up. Louis is arching into Harry’s hips to try and get some friction and Harry removes his hand from himself and wraps it around Louis’ cock. Louis tilts his back so Harry’s hand is fully covering him. Harry’s fingers tracing the veins along his cock while Louis stares into his eyes, lust filling them to the brim. Louis can feel Harry’s pace speeding up, his cock becoming harder by the second. But, he doesn’t want to come this way, so he pushes Harry’s hand away and pulls him down for a hard kiss. Harry’s lips slide against Louis’ like they were molded to fit together. His tongue slides across Harry’s just as Harry pushes his hips into Louis’ letting out a muffled moan when their bare cocks make contact.

Louis cants his hips up to match Harry’s rhythm. Louis slides his hips against Harry’s a few more times, because it feels damn good, but stops so he can get a handle on the situation before he comes just like that. He pushes at Harry’s hip to get him to flip them in the opposite position. After a few seconds of pinching Harry’s side, Harry finlly pulls away from where he was mouthing against Louis’ nipple and flips them so that Louis is sitting snug on his hips.

Louis sits up on his elbows so that Harry can reach behind him and slide two fingers into his wet heat. Louis clenches his fists at the burn, because he shouldn’t always be this tight. He’s not exactly a blushing virgin, so his arsehole shouldn’t be enveloping Harry’s fingers like he was one. Nevertheless Harry folds his fingers inside Louis’ hole brushing just right so that the pressure to his prostate makes his whole body shake. He bites down on Harry’s chest as he continues to stroke Louis’ making his slick come out in rapid waves, while his face feels like it’s being set on fire, red tinged from his cheeks to his toes. Harry stops rubbing against his prostate to nudge a third finger inside. Louis clenches around Harry’s hand at the wonderful stinging that sears through him. He lets out a little whimper every time Harry moves his finger and after being teased for the fourth time he grips at Harry’s hand ready for have his cock inside him. Harry gently pulls his fingers out and grips at Louis’ waist while he nudges the head of Harry’s dick against his rim.

He finally sinks down an inch on Harry’s cock and the immediate satisfaction of knowing he’s about to be full gives Louis’ extra initiative to sink down the rest of the way in one go. Harry grips his thighs and Louis works up a rhythm against Harry’s cock, with both their mouths hanging open with whimpers and moans escaping. Louis works his hips up and down on Harry’s cock, feeling his orgasm only seconds instead of minutes away. His stomach clenches, while Harry claws at his chest pulling one of Louis’ nipple between his fingers rolling them while Louis’ throws his head back, a thin bead of sweat dripping down his face onto his Adams apple. Louis fucks himself down on Harry’s cock three more times before he can feel Harry’s come start to fill him up and his orgasm rips through Louis causing him to come shortly after, white spurts of come covering Harry’s chest. Louis’s lays on top of Harry, feeling spent but presses kisses to Harry’s jaw anyway.

He can feel Harry’s heart beat start to go back to normal so he puts his hands on Harry chest to lift himself off Harry’s dick which had gone soft now. Harry lifts Louis and sits him beside him on the bed. Harry returns with a cloth to wipe them both down and sits low on Louis hips so he can press his lips to Louis’ belly and have his ‘bonding time’ with him or her.

“Hello baby,” Harry coos at Louis’ skin. Louis can feel the baby start to stir at the sound of Harry’s voice. Louis can’t help but let a smile cross his face as he watches Harry whisper various things at the baby. He tells them about their date night and how upset he was that he didn’t get to feel him (or her) at dinner, Louis thinks he emphasizes the ‘her’ more than necessary.

Then, as if the baby could understand him, it starts to kick against his stomach with Harry’s face pressed against it.

“Ahh there she is, hello love, ready to talk to your papa now,” Harry asks in a low tone. Louis bites his lip to keep from bursting into tears again, because just the sight of Harry’s paternal side makes him emotional. He reaches down to run his fingers through Harry’s curls as Harry finishes his goodnights to the baby, because yes he has to say goodnight multiple times because he hates to stop talking to him or her. He’s already attached, Louis hates to see what he’ll be like when he or she’s actually living and breathing in the world.

He looks down at Harry's eye sparkling with happiness, and on second thought, maybe he won't hate it at all.

…

Louis can feel how excited Harry is by the way he’s squeezing his fingers into Louis’ thigh. Every time he looks down he could see Harry’s knee bouncing against the floor in anticipation. Louis knows that Harry gets excited over just about anything, but this is the first time they’ve gone to a public doctor’s office. It’s because they’re in France, so no paparazzi rule, and that means they get to be a normal couple and go to the doctor like any other alpha with his omega. No private doctor in hotel rooms, a real doctor’s office, and this has thrown Harry off his hinges in excitement.

Louis is just as excited as Harry he just has better control of his outward emotions at the moment. Key words: at the moment. Louis has been a blabbering mess for the past two weeks. Ever since he hit his eighth month he can’t keep his hands or tears off Harry. He’s either ripping the poor boys clothes off or giving him a soggy shoulder. He’s just glad he’s stuck around for this mess, and when Louis had voiced just that one night he’d looked at Louis in deep defense.

 

“What the hell are you on about? You don’t know why I stick around?” Harry had questioned that night with his hands on his hips looking over at Louis where they were laying side by side in the bed.

“I just--, I don’t know, Haz. I’m a mess. I can’t control anything I do. My belly is as big as a whale, I’m constantly crying, or being a sex addict,” Louis cried.

Harry let out a short breath and intertwined his fingers with Louis’. “Louis William Tomlinson. You are a nut. For one, you are the love of my life. You could be as crazy as that American girl Carrie and I’d still adore you. Two, you’re carrying my child. I mean that alone is enough to have me wrapped around your finger forever. And three, I’m your alpha. I’m supposed to be here to support you, especially while you’re pregnant.” Louis hadn’t noticed but while Harry was talking a tiny smile had wiggled its way on his face and by the time Harry finished he was cuddled into Harry’s arms being soothed with the melodic tone of Harry’s singing voice.

The discussion had ended there, and Louis had tried not to question it since.

 

Louis looks over at Harry where he’s still squeezing onto his thigh in the waiting room of the doctor’s office and lets out a breath of contentment for his life. He is one lucky bastard. He makes a list in his head of all the things he’s grateful for and he gets down on his list to “Thankful for being in One Direction” when his name is called. “Louis Tomlinson,” the nurse yells. Both boys look at each other, and then Harry has Louis’ hand squeezed in his own and is helping him stand. It takes Louis a minute longer than he’s used to as he waddles into the sonogram room. The nurse sets up the device while Louis gets adjusted on the table.

“Okay Mr. Tomlinson, this is going to be a bit cold,” the nurse says as Louis pulls his shirt up to reveal his large protruding belly. The nurse skims the paddle over his stomach and finally registers the heartbeat. It’s music to his ears.

As soon as Harry catches onto the noise he’s squeezing Louis’ hand and Louis swears he sees tears gathering in the other boy’s eyes.

“There is your baby,” the nurse says gesturing towards the picture on the screen. Both boys stare in silence. They’ve had sonograms before, but this one is so close, and the baby is so much bigger now. It all seems pretty incredible to Louis and it’s all he can do to stop himself from crying at the sight on the screen.

“Would you like sonogram pictures?” she asks. Both boys nod their head yes, but Harry whispers something to the nurse before she exits the room to retrieve the pictures. Louis has no clue what that one’s up to now. The nurse comes back in and hands the sonograms to Harry, while Louis cleans off his stomach and slides off the table. They walk hand in hand to the car, with the pictures secured in Harry’s other hand.

“Why won’t you let me look at them?” Louis questions reaching around Harry with grabby hands.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll see when we get home and give the other pictures to the boys.” Louis shrugs and lets it go for now because he's too tired to put up a fight.  

…

Later that night they’re all gathered in the living room when they finally get to see the pictures. All the boys spread out with a dessert Harry made while Harry disappears to the bedroom.

“What’s he doing?” Liam asks around shoving a piece of cheesecake in his mouth.

“No bloody clue, could be anything with that one Payno. All I know is we're giving you guys sonogram pictures tonight, but Harry had somethings special done to them, but I've got now idea what,” Louis says with a shrug. Harry rounds the corner a minute later with the sonogram pictures in hand.

He takes his time handing out each picture to the boys, and finally hands one to Louis. When Louis looks down at the picture of his baby, he see’s tiny font with the words, “Hi dad, see you soon,” next to the baby’s picture and it looks the baby's tiny white hand looks like it's waving at him. The tears slip down Louis’ cheek and he doesn’t even notice until once falls on the hand holding the sonogram. He looks up to see all the boys staring at the pictures in wonderment.

“Are theirs-- ?” Louis begins.

“Yep, all personalized with messages from our very special little one,” Harry finishes with his hands clasped behind his back and a proud smile stretching across his face.

Louis shakes his head; personalized sonograms, only Harry.

Louis just sits back and shakes his head. After a few minutes of staring at the picture he wipes the few stray tears left behind and rubs his hands across his belly. All the other boys are in a debate over who the baby is going to love the most and Harry is playing referee with a smirk on his face, when he adds that 'the baby will probably love whoever is nicest to his papa.' The boys groan and throw pillows at Harry.

Louis laughs and whispers to his child that he hopes she’s as lame as her father because he wouldn’t want her any other way than exactly like her papa, who makes his heart so proud it could burst.

(He doesn’t realize until all the boys have left, and he and Harry are snuggled in bed, that for the first time he referred to the baby growing inside of him as a ‘she.’ He knows it’s mostly Harry’s influence, but he can’t help it if he falls asleep with his fingers crossed under his pillow for a little baby girl, with wild brown curls.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides into the room with socks and a long white shirt on Tom Cruise style" 
> 
> Sooooo, hello I'm so sorry this took for fracking ever to get out. I was so busy when I got home from Paris I simply had no time. Also, my laptop is still broken so I wrote all 4k+ words of this on my iPad. Hope you enjoy! I love you all, especially if you're still reading this story. MUAH

Louis is in pain. He's seven months pregnant, eight months tomorrow, and his back bloody hurts. And the person that did this to him is out gallivanting around. Louis may kill him. Louis loves Harry he really does, but Louis' been stuck at home the last week and he's starting to feel the cabin fever set in. He's trying to be optimistic, but it's just not working. He knows he has to be at home with his majorly protruding belly, while the rest of the world thinks he's 'sick.' He knows Harry is out with the boys doing some end of the tour stuff so that they can have the next three months off, but it sucks none-the-less. And he's a little bitter that he can't fit into his favorite jeans anymore, sue him; he's over-emotional these days.

He decides that tea fixes everything, so he'll roll his lazy arse off the couch and put on the kettle. He might as well while he waits for his ever so loving alpha to burst through the door with a million baby gifts like he has every other day this week.

Louis lifts his feet off the pillow and as he goes to stand up a wave of dizziness hits him. He lifts his arms out to steady himself before slowly walking into the kitchen. Weird, he thinks. He hasn't had this symptom of pregnancy yet, but he shakes it off and makes his way to the cabinet where they keep the Yorkshire tea. Thankfully, the tea settles his stomach and clears away any lingering dizziness, and like clockwork Harry comes bounding through their front door like Louis knew he would with handfuls of shopping bags.

The world still doesn't know about Louis' omega status or pregnancy so Harry'd probably paid a fortune to get a shop to close for his privacy of baby shopping. Louis thinks it's adorable how excited he is so he supports Harry's new found addiction.

"Hey baby," Harry says leaning down to kiss Louis, then spreading both hands over his stomach and cooing to their unborn child. Louis' smiles takes over his entire face as he watches Harry whisper to their little girl.

"Hi my little Peyton," Harry whispers into Louis' stomach. Louis looks on and tries to keep the beaming smile on his face in check.

After a few more minutes or talking and kissing Louis' stomach he stands up and holds one of Louis' hand between both of his own.

"You're giving me the best gift anyone could possibly give anyone. I'm the luckiest man alive and it's all thanks to you, you beautiful perfect human."

Louis doesn't want to say anything or he may break out into tears so he just pulls Harry in for a kiss. Their lips brush softly and Harry's hands rest low on Louis' waist. Louis goes to pull back and Harry pulls him back in as they stand in the living room embracing each other like their lives depend on it.

...

Louis wakes up to the sunlight draped across their bedroom; hues of yellow stretching across Harry's face making him look even more angelic than he already does. Louis' sighs and reaches out a hand to smooth back to disarray or curls sticking to his cheek. Louis literally cannot imagine loving another man as much as he loves this one laying by his side. Harry. The light of his life. He loves him so much. He doesn't know how he got so lucky, especially meeting his soulmate at seventeen. He knows people doubt them, and he's scared to death to even think about anyone ever finding out he's an omega, at least while they're still in the spotlight, but he knows whatever happens he and Harry have enough love to last them ten lifetimes.

He reaches to brush back another curl when he gets a horrendous pain in his gut, then a wave of nausea comes over him. He slides off the bed and quickly as possible, his hand holding onto his ever growing belly as he makes his way slowly but surely down the hall, half waddling the entire way. He sits on the edge of the bath and throws up all of last nights chicken parm down the toilet. He doesn't realize how long he's been sitting there throwing up everything in his stomach until a worried, and slightly weary, looking Harry walks into the bathroom bending at his side to kiss his forehead.

"What's wrong? You haven't had a nauseous spell in ages," Harry asks, handing Louis a wet washcloth.

Louis wipes his mouth, and responds, "I don't know. It is strange."

"Maybe we should call the doctor, and I can take today off, and then we can --," Harry starts to ramble, but Louis cuts him off.

"Harry, baby I love you, but it's just a little morning sickness. I've read about it in the book, happens all the time even in the third trimester,"

"I know but,"

"No buts, I'm fine and you have to finish with One Direction stuff this week so you can be here later," Louis says grabbing Harry's hand.

"We're fine, okay." He puts Harry's hand across his belly, and at that moment little Peyton kicks his papa's hand.

"Okay, but I'm going to get off early and bring you all lunch," Harry says kissing Louis quick on the lips and heading off to the bedroom to change.

Louis rubs his belly and smiles with happiness for his life, morning sickness and all.

...

It's only been a few hours since Harry left and he's not sure why but he feels really poorly today. Harry cooked them a delicious breakfast, and he still feels his stomach is off. He's tried everything in his power to help lift his spirits a bit, but he feels awful. He can't decide on a television show, or how to lay on the couch, or if he wants the covers on or off. And since the kick this morning Peyton has been surprisingly quiet in his tummy and that's just not like her at all.

She's a bit like her dad in that way.

Then he starts to feel these searing pains in his abdomen, and those can't be normal. He tries to wish it away and when that doesn't work he decides maybe some good Yorkshire will help. He tries several times to get up to make tea, and fails every one. He gets a particular sharp sear to his right side and decides that, okay, maybe he should call his doctor.

Only one problem. His phone is in the bedroom, and the landline is in the kitchen. _Damn it all to hell,_ he thinks as he grabs onto his stomach to try and stand. After a few minutes, the pain has subsided a bit, and he makes it to the bedroom. He walks on shaky feet, because another wave of dizziness has hit him. He reaches out to grab the phone and his dizzy spell gets the best of him. The last thing he does as his body hits the ground is to grab his belly to try and protect his little girl at all costs, then everything goes dark.

...

__BBC Radio 1 report _ One Direction member Louis Tomlinson has been shuttled to London's regional hospital. No news on what happened, but a distraught looking Harry Styles was seen holding Tomlinson's hand and riding in the ambulance with Tomlinson after the paramedics arrived. No one knows the diagnosis, but with the protruding belly on Tomlinson it may be safe to say these boys know how to keep a secret. _Tune in later for more news with radio 1__

....

Louis wakes to the feeling of scratchy sheets pulled over his stomach and tubes attached to his body in various places. He feels terrible. He can feel a weight in his right hand that feels like it's centering him. He blinks his eyes a few times and that alerts the warm feeling in his hand. His whole feels more relaxed now that it's noticed the warmth radiating from the weight beside him. He blinks for a few seconds and that alerts the weight in his hand.

"You're awake! Louis can you hear me?"

"Of course I can ya noob," Louis says. Harry grins, because his Louis is back.

"Good. That's, yeah, really good. I'm going to go find a nurse," Harry says leaning down to kiss Louis' hand before he disappears through a door.

Louis reaches down to slide his hands over his stomach. He can feel her safe, and radiating happiness under his skin. Louis spreads his hands over his stomach and smiles at the beautiful life growing inside of him. He doesn't know what he'd do without her even with the short time they've know about her. Louis is lost in his thoughts when the room is flooded with light from the hall as Harry and the doctor come into view.

"Mr. Tomlinson how are you feeling?" The doctor asks.

"I could be better, but all around not too bad," he replies.

"That's good to hear Louis, but we need to discuss a problem we found in your bloodwork,"

"A problem? I don't think I understand. What kind of problem?" He asks sitting up in the bed a little more.

"You have a condition called preeclampsia. Have you experienced any nausea or dizziness lately?" Louis thinks back, and shit. He's been having these problems for a while now.

"Yes, but I thought they were just normal pregnancy symptoms. What is preeclampsia?"

"It's a condition that puts you and your baby at fatal risks. It's tricky, because it does show similar signs to a normal pregnancy," Harry squeezes Louis' hand as Louis' eyes get wider the more the doctor says, "the thing about this condition is that the only treatment is to deliver the baby."

Louis' hands immediately fly to his stomach. "No, absolutely not, she isn't ready. She still needs another month. No she isn't being relieved right now,"

"Mr. Tomlinson it's ultimately your decision, but if you wait and carry full-term, if you made it that far, could leave you with fatal risks."

"Fatal?" Harry chokes out.

"Yes, we could lose Mr. Tomlinson if we wait too long, because ultimately the further preeclampsia goes on the more it's poisoning his system. He could have major organ failure," the doctor stops and looks between Louis and Harry, "you two may need to talk before making a decision. Just hit the nurses button when you've reached a decision: deliver tonight with no risks to Mr. Tomlinson or wait another month for the baby to further develope."

The doctor leaves the room and Harry jerks his hand from Louis'.

"Haz," Louis calls out.

"No, no don't Haz me!" Harry says throwing his arms in the air, "Louis you know I love this baby more than my own life, but I can't lose you."

"And I love her more than my own life," Louis yells back.

"But Louis," Harry starts.

"No, it's my body, and I will not risk our little girl's life," Louis says, tears welling in his eyes. Harry's face goes from angry to soft as he walks back to Louis' side.

"You're not just risking your body, you're risking mine too. If I lose you I'll never make it," Harry says sitting on the bed beside Louis, grabbing one of his hands to hold between his own.

"Haz," Louis says reaching up to wipe a tear from Harry's cheek, "it'll all work out. You won't lose me or our little girl, okay?" Harry bites the inside of his cheek.

His inner alpha just wats to wrap his family in bubble wrap and keep them safe from any and all harm. He knows that's unrealistic, but he can't help this fear seeping into his bones. He looks at Louis soft blue eyes, and the strength he can see behind them. If Louis is going to go through with this, Harry is going to stand by him, so he says, "Okay," and pulls Louis softly forward into a hug.

If Louis won't protect himself Harry is going to be by his side until their baby girl is born, and she and Louis are safe.

...

They get the all clear to leave the hospital two days later. They have strict orders to keep Louis stress free for the next month, while their little girl grows some more. Louis looks healthy and Harry can almost breath until they go to leave and the boys step into the room with worried looks on their faces. Louis hasn't noticed, so Harry ushers the boys out of the room before he sees the distress on the others faces.

"What?" Harry asks the minute they step into the hallway.

"We don't know what happened, but the press is downstairs, and all the news stations seem convinced that Louis is an omega," Liam says.

"But how? We've been so careful," Harry pleads, leaning against the hospital wall.

"We think it was one of the paramedics who saw Louis' belly," Liam adds.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut in turmoil over what his next move should be. "Louis can't know about this, for the next month he has to stay in the dark."

They all three nod, and Liam says,"Harry, stay calm, I know as an alpha this has got to be challenging because every instinct in you is urging you to seriously damage the world just to protect Louis, but you have to relax for your little girl and Louis' sake."

Harry breathes in deep, he knows Liam's right. He has to stay calm so that Louis will. As his omega Louis will be able to feel his anxiety.

"Okay, okay. I'm calm," Harry says, "boys will you deal with the press, so Louis and I can slip out of the back?"

"Of course," Niall says patting Harry on the back.

"We've got this, you just take care of your family, we'll come visit tomorrow after y'all get settled back at home," Zayn adds, giving Harry a hug and following after Liam and Niall down the hall.

Harry takes one last long, calming breath before going back into Louis' hospital room. Louis is laying back in the bed, sleeping soundly. Harry's glad he decided to nap after Harry left the room, so he couldn't feel the stress coming off Harry in waves. He runs his fingers through Louis' hair, and let's him sleep a few more minutes before gently waking him, and leading him through the back of the hospital

For once, Harry's glad they normally use back entrances because Louis isn't suspecting anything from this occurrence. It takes some time for them to get home, but once they do Harry can see that Louis' body really is exhausted. He'll need more rest than Harry even thought. He hopes that management stays off their back for once. He really doesn't have time to keep Louis out of the loop and deal with their anger as well. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair as they pull into the drive.

He's happy Louis seems unfazed by it all, besides his exhaustion. He helps him out of the car and into their house with ease, because the paps still think they're at the hospital thank goodness. He leads Louis into their bedroom and helps prop his back on some pillows before leaving to go put some tea on. When he gets back to their room with the tea Louis is already asleep. Harry smiles and sets the tea down on the side table before lightly kissing Louis on the forehead, and leaving the room.

...

The calls come an hour later. Every management member they have is calling, and calling, and calling. They want to know what the boys are going to do, how they want to handle it, suggestions on how they think they should handle it; Harry would quite literally like to tell them to just 'fuck right off.'

He groans in frustration and at that moment Louis shuffles into the living room. He looks gorgeous as ever. He's wearing one of Harry's old t-shirts and a pair of plaid pajama pants. His cute belly sticking out as obvious as ever. Harry has to physically restrain himself from running to him and just engulfing him in a hug, and then never letting go.

Like ever.

"What's up love? You're stressed," Louis states reaching out for Harry to pull him into one of those all encompassing hugs.

The bad thing about that is the closer they are the more Louis will be able to feel Harry's stress radiating from his body. Bond mates are great, except when they're not. Like right now when Harry needs to keep his anxiety to himself until Louis and his baby girl are healthy and safe again.

"Nothing babe, just the usual; worrying about you and baby girl," Harry smiles.

Louis doesn't look convinced but drops it. Which is unlike Louis, but he figures Louis is doing all he can to keep himself going until their baby is ready for the world, and able to survive in it. They spend the afternoon watching some telly, and munching on chocolate popcorn. Louis' favorite. And as much as Harry tries to force the healthy snacks, he doesn't feel like fighting Louis today over it. If chocolate popcorn keeps Louis feeling well, and stress-free, then chocolate popcorn it is.

...

They've been gone from the hospital about two weeks when things go downhill, and fast. Harry tries to distract himself from the media circus by keeping Louis out of it, and being at Louis' side constantly: 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. 

"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES if you don't bloody get out from under my feet I'm going to plonk you on the head," Louis screams, as he rounds the corner into their bedroom with Harry hot on his heels.

"But Lou, the doctor said to keep an eye on you," Louis throws his hands up in the air and groans, "he didn't mean to attach yourself to my hip. I've already got fucking cabin fever, from last week and in these past couple of weeks I've felt like I'm constantly in the oven turned on high, but then you're all over me and quite frankly it's bloody annoying," Harry frowns and his shoulders slump which is usually Louis' sign to apologize and gather Harry in his arms. Louis sighs at the frown etched across Harry's face and does just that.

"I'm sorry love, I know you mean well, but you've brought me forty-two cups of tea, and twenty bottles of water today; along with enough fruit and vegetables to feed an army. I just need a break, yeah?"

Harry nods his head, "I'm sorry too. I'm just so worried about losing the two of you that I feel like I need to constantly be on edge to keep you both safe,"

"And we appreciate that so much, don't we baby girl?" Louis says, cooing at his stomach. A slow smile spreads across Harry's face. "But, we're going to be okay so you can detach for the mo'," Louis finishes.

"Okay, okay," Harry says holding up his hands in surrender with a deep smile. Louis hopes their little girl has the same dips in his cheeks that Harry possesses. Louis could look at that curly haired weirdo all day and never tire of it. He tells Harry as much, and then is scooped up onto their bed as Harry makes love to him.

...which makes him think about what got them in this mess in the first place. What a beautiful little mess. Louis smiles at the memory and rubs his stomach when they're finished and Harry has gotten up to get a washcloth. He doesn't think he's ever been this happy, and he just hopes his little girl comes out as healthy and perfect as he's imagined all these months.

...

The next morning Harry has just gone out to run a few errands while Louis is sleeping, and he comes home to a deadly silent house.

"Lou, Lou?" He calls out, lightly tapping on their bedroom door as he pushes it open. He yells out in horror, when he sees Louis, hands clutching his stomach on the floor with the tv switched onto the news with the video and report of his pregnancy and omega status flashing on the screen. He reaches for the phone and dials for help.

...

"LET ME GO!" Harry shouts, trying to buck out of Liam's hold.

"Harry they're trying to stabilize him, you need to let them do their jobs," he hears Zayn's voice but all he sees is red. He needs to get to Louis. He's in pain, Louis needs him. And the alpha inside him is bursting to hold his omega.

 _His_ Louis.

"I swear if you all don't let me be in there with him I'll kill all of you," Liam grips him tighter at those words because now they know this isn't Harry talking, it's alpha Harry; regular Harry couldn't hurt an ant.

"Mate, Louis needs you to calm down because he can probably feel your distress and that's not going to help him," Liam shouts in his ear.

Harry thinks about it for a second and realizes that Liam is probably right. He begins to cool down but that doesn't stop the distress seeping through his bones.

"Liam, he needs me," Harry says slumping against Liam's chest. Liam sighs, "I know, and as soon as the doctors stabilize him you can go right to him, but right now Louis needs you to relax and be strong for your family, okay?"

Harry takes a deep breath, and nods, holding onto Liam. It's been a while, when Harry finally sees Louis' doctor come through the doors.

"Mr. Styles?" the doctors asks. Harry nods, and stands up.

"Louis is stable but we're going to have to do an emergency c-section if we have any chance of saving them both," Harry feels faint, "Can I be there with him?"

"Of course, follow me. He's awake now, and he's been asking for you." Harry follows the doctor and runs for Louis as soon as he seems him sitting up in the bed. He'd been so lifeless on their floor that Harry's beyond happy to just see Louis' beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.

"I'm scared," Louis says, reaching over and grasping onto Harry's hand. Louis looks on the verge of tears, and Harry feels helpless.

Harry knows that Louis has to have a c-section or he may not only lose his unborn child, he could lose Louis. His baby.

"Don't worry sweetheart everything is going to be okay," Louis nods his head and tries to choke back the tears at Harry's reassuring words.

Harry is at a loss. He's Louis' alpha; he's supposed to be taking care of him. He knows all he can do right now is hold Louis' hand and pray for the best for his family, but damn it thinks frustrating. Harry tries to rationalize these things in his head the best he can, but he knows Louis is not at full term yet, and the baby may not be ready. And if they don't go ahead with the surgery Louis probably won't make it.

And the thought of losing Louis makes Harry feel short of breath, but all of his instincts are on guard to do everything in his power to make sure his child is okay as well. Harry forces himself not to cry, because he knows that's not what Louis needs right now. He needs Harry to be his strong alpha. He needs Harry's reassurance, and Harry'll be damned if he is not going to be everything Louis needs right now and more.

...

By the time the doctor comes in to prep Louis for his emergency c-section Harry has Louis laughing a little.

Harry's just happy that his smile is reaching his eyes again. Harry squeezes their hands and rubs his thumb across his knuckle.

"Mr. Styles, you'll need to put these on," she says.

"Okay, thank you," The nurse gives Harry scrubs to put on so he can be in the room throughout the surgery.

When he moves to change his clothes Louis whimpers when he I clasps their hands.

"Only for a second, yeah?" Harry says kissing their clasped hands and then slipping his fingers out of Louis' grasp so he can change. Louis stares after him as he goes to the bathroom, and Harry's never changed faster.

He walks back into the room and goes straight for Louis, clutching his hand again. The door opens, and the surgeon walks in, "Mr. Tomlinson, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be'" Louis replies.

Harry smiles, because he knows how strong Louis is, and he knows that they'll get through this and by the end of the night they'll be holding their little baby girl.

They wheel Louis into his surgery room and immediately put up the curtain over Louis' chest to shield him from view of the surgery.

The doctor makes his first incisions, and Harry leans over and kisses Louis on the forehead.

"You're doing great love." Louis smiles weakly and squeezes Harry's hand a little tighter. It seems like the surgery takes hours, but after only a few minutes the doctor's raise a tiny little angel from Louis' stomach.

Harry feels tears welling in his eyes, and doesn't notice anything wrong until Louis speaks, "Why isn't she crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors are bound to happen, especially because of the format this was written on, and my need to get this chapter to y'all; let me know about any major ones please! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I love you. Kudos are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves and HAPPY NEW YEAR! If you're still reading this story I seriously love you. I am so thankful you all held out through this entire year. This is the last real chapter and I hope you all loved it as much I loved writing it. The next segment will be an epilogue. Really, I love you if you're reading this, like a lot.
> 
> note: obvs I don't own one direction or anything silly like that. These are all my thoughts and such.

Harry knows without looking in a mirror that all the color has drained from his face. He looks down at his loving omega whose blue eyes are rimmed in tears and fear. Harry takes a deep breath and wills himself to move, or do something. His child is not crying, and he knows that's never a good sign, and the love of his life’s heart is breaking because he’s confused and scared. Harry can tell Louis’ is about to go into panic mode.  

Harry moves into action pulling Louis into his arms while they watch the doctors poke and prod at their baby checking for any and everything.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks, peeking his head over the curtain thats blocking Louis’ view of the entire situation.

The doctor doesn’t reply, just keeps helping the nurses hook their tiny baby up to machines. They begin to wheel the tiny baby girl out of the room, and Harry moves away from Louis to get a nurses attention.

“Where are they taking her? Someone needs to tell me what’s going on right now?” his voice booms. The nurse stops what she’s doing to answer Harry, recognizing an alpha and new protective father’s tone.

“Your baby is in critical condition, one of her lungs is not fully developed, but we are going to make sure she has the best chance possible,” Harry swallows hard but nods at the nurse, making it possible for the team to move their baby to a better place.

“Harry, Harry I want our baby, why are they taking her?” Harry turns back to see Louis’ big blue eyes filling up with tears a stray one falling down his cheek as he tries to look strong.

Harry moves back to pull his soulmate into his arms.

“Her lungs aren’t fully developed, Lou. You heard the nurse; they are going to take good care of her and give her the best chance possible by taking her to the critical unit of the hospital,” Harry tells him. Louis does not look comforted by the information, just holds onto Harry tightly and cries into his chest.

Harry wishes there was something he could do for his family. He pulls his arms tighter around Louis and hopes for the best. He doesn’t think he, or Louis could make it without their little baby girl.

…

When Harry opens his eyes later he can see that after fighting it for hours Louis has finally drifted to sleep. Harry lifts his hand to brush the hair off of Louis’ forehead. He breathes in, and tries to slide off the bed as quietly as possible.

He doesn’t want to leave Louis’ and him possibly wake up alone, but he wants to see his little girl. He knows Louis wouldn’t begrudge him of that, but he can’t and won’t leave his omega. He needs to take care of him just as much as the doctors take care of their little girl. Louis just had major surgery and needs to heal so he can be ready to go when their baby girl is healthy and strong, and ready to go home.

Harry watches Louis’ chest rise and fall and his eyes glance down to Louis’ stomach where just a few hours ago their baby girl was safe and protected; now she is out in the big, scary world and Harry wants to take her into his arms and never let her go. He looks down at Louis’ again and wills him to sleep a little longer, because just thinking about their little one all alone in the hospital ICU is giving him chest pains; he needs to see her.

At that moment Harry’s lifesavers knock quietly on the door.

“Haz, Lou, it’s us,” comes a timid voice from behind the door, which Harry knows belongs to Liam.

Harry pulls the door open and lets the rest of the group into the private hospital room.

“How’s he doing?” Zayn asks, nodding in Louis’ direction. Harry knows their family in the waiting room must have filled them in on all that went down earlier.

“He’s seen better days. I can tell he just needs our daughter more than anything right now,”

“And he’ll have her. That kid has both of your all’s fighting spirit; that kid’s a force to be reckoned with already,” Niall says lighting slapping Harry on the back before pulling him into a hug.

“Thanks guys,” Harry says with a weak smile. “Before you all go, would you mind waiting here with Louis while I go check on her?”

All three boys agree, while Harry silently kisses Louis’ on the forehead and slips out of the room.

He quietly pulls the door behind him closed as he makes his way to the ICU area of the pregnancy floor. Louis’ doctor is just exiting the room when Harry approaches.

“How is she?” Harry asks urgently. He’s got his knuckles clenched tightly at his sides and is trying to breath out steady breaths but his heart is racing, afraid of what he’ll hear next from the doctor.

“She’s stable for now. Her lungs aren’t as underdeveloped as we thought,” the doctor says. Harry lets out a sizable breath of relief. “She will have to be hospitalized for the next few weeks to let her grow stronger, but then as long as nothing else occurs she should be free to go home with you and Louis. You can go in and see her if you’d like, it always helps the baby when they can have their parents presence around them.”

The doctor opens the door back up for Harry and he walks through it, finally on his way to see his baby girl.

The ICU for the neonatal unit is small and has only four tiny incubators lined up against the wall. Harry sees that all the other beds are empty except for the one the nurse is standing at and checking the vitals.

The nurse glances up and realizes that Harry is standing there. She gives a quiet nod before moving away to let Harry come and stand by his baby daughter. _His_ baby daughter. He can’t believe he finally gets to say that; he and Louis have waited for _so_ long and now it’s finally real. He feels like he’s won the lottery, but it’s all so bittersweet because his tiny, little baby is fighting for her life.

The machine that’s keeping his sweet, precious girl alive is beeping next to the incubator. Harry watches the lines that go up and down keep track of his little one’s progress. Harry’s eyes trace the face of his daughter. Louis’ cheeks through and through, Harry’s chocolate brown hair, and it seems she’s got both of their strength because she’s fighting as hard as her little body will let her.

Harry touches his cheek when leaves the neonatal unit and wipes away any wetness that has gathered under his eyes.

In that moment he sends a silent and hopeful prayer for his family as he makes his way back to Louis’ room. He needs his family to be alright. Because without them he knows there's no way he could ever be. 

The days go by slowly, but surely. There little baby gets stronger with every passing moment. Harry and Louis spend the entire time that Peyton is in the hospital never leaving each other's side. They visit their little girl everyday and watch as she fights with every passing second. The doctor gives them updates every few days and Harry and Louis both share a knowing smile when the doctor says he's never seen a baby get so strong, so quickly. They both know they've got a special little girl on their hands. 

Finally and without even realizing it, Harry looks up and realizes their daughter has graced them with her presence for one month now. And as he looks down at Louis’ cradling her in his arms on their way out of the hospital he couldn’t be more grateful for his life.

…

The media circus awaiting them is not something Harry, nor Louis is prepared for.

They get ushered out of the hospital through the back, but once they make it home there’s an entire group of paparazzi awaiting them on their front walk.

Harry groans and throws his head back against the car headrest. With everything going on in their lives the past month Harry had put this entire media and press jungle out of his head. His main concern was making sure his baby girl was growing strong and healthy, and that his omega was safe and cared for during that trying time.

Now he’s back in the real world and they have to deal with the fact that the entire world knows, or at least strongly suspects, that Louis is an omega. Harry thought with their month absence in the press that things would have calmed down but that doesn’t seem to be the case.

Louis’ squeezes Harry’s hand for reassurance.

“A couple of months ago I would have been scared shitless to tell anyone I was omega,” Louis begins “but now, we’ve got this precious angel and it’s just a blessing she’s alive and doing so well. Haz, I don’t care about the world knowing about me anymore.” Louis’ eyes are shining as he leans down to brush his lips against Louis’.

“I am the luckiest man in the world,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. Louis’ leans into Harry’s touch and nuzzles against his neck.

They link hands and Louis cradles their baby in his arms as they make their way through the crazy front walk and into their house.

Harry does his best to shield his family from the crazy flashes and the men pointing cameras in their faces. They make it inside their home and there's a giant sign that says:

 **WELCOME HOME PEYTON** with a mountain of gifts sitting under it.

Harry looks over at Louis in surprise and finds that tears have gathered in his little omega's eyes. He pulls him close and feels his chest swell in awe of his family and friends. He knows they all wish they could have been there with them when they got home, but Harry also knows that they know how very little alone time the family has had over the past month, and the best present they could give them on this day is for them to be in their own home alone with the silence of only their baby’s breathing next to them.

Louis make his way to the couch and lays the baby in the beautiful bassinet that the boys must have put together while they were in the hospital. She’s sleeping like the little angel she is as her parents settle down on the couch and cuddle after a month of hospital beds, and waiting rooms.

Harry wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder as they settle into the couch.

“I think I should make a statement about being an omega,” Louis says. Harry blanches back not knowing what to think of his little outburst.

“Louis, are you sure? Have you thought about this?” the concern clear in Harry’s voice.

“We’ve just been through so much, and I just don’t care anymore. I don’t care if they call me names, or if it’s a little harder to go out for a while. We’ve got our baby and she’s happy and healthy and we’ve never been stronger. I can do this. We can do this,” Louis finishes taking Harry’s fingers between his and lacing them in his lap.

Harry swallows and fights back happy and prideful tears for his mate.

“I love you, you know that,” Harry says.

“I believe our love will be forever visible in that baby angel sleeping over there,” Louis says glancing in the direction of the bassinet that cradles their sleeping princess.

“Let’s do it then, let’s tell the world and we’ll be even better for it,” Harry agrees. “I’ll call the boys,” Harry says reaching for his phone the table, but Louis stops him.

“We’ll talk to the boys tomorrow, for now, let’s just live in this moment with our perfect family,” Louis advises.

Harry kisses Louis on the forehead and leans back into the couch pulling Louis closer.

“Of course,” Harry approves. Louis sighs into the touch as Harry draws hearts on the back of Louis’ hand with his forefinger.

They can figure it out tomorrow and then decide how to tell the world. Harry tenses thinking about it a little, considering Louis’ safety. But he has hope they can make things better for more omegas and their families. And right now Harry doesn't want to be anywhere else than living with his own exemplary family in this breath-taking moment of life and love.

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could be some editing errors that I will go back and fix later, but I was just too excited to get this to you all.  
> COMING SOON *tons of sexy times in the epilogue*


	8. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s pretend in this a/b/o world that omegas don’t get heats until three months after they have the baby okay, okay  
> Also I got a lot of inspiration from Miles McMillan and his boyfriend Zachary Quinto, THEY ARE HOT OKAY. Also, if there's errors let a girl know. I don't have a beta and I was rushing to get this to you all because you've waited so long already, okay bye

Louis sets the baby down in her crib and slowly backs out of the room. He shuts the door lightly and lets out a breath as he lets his head fall back against the wall. She’s truly a princess; he and Harry haven’t spent a single moment away from her since they brought her home from the hospital. Louis is finally starting to feel parenthood.

He loves his daughter; he adores her more than any other person in the world, besides her father, but he just wishes she would sleep. Their lives have been so crazy lately: they had a daughter and they came out to the world. It takes a toll on a person. Thankfully, the band is on a short break, but he's still exhausted. He loves his life, but parenthood does not take a break. He sighs and runs his hands through his fringe. He can hear Harry talking to his mum on the phone in the living room as he makes his way down the hall.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, although Louis doesn’t know what he’s asking her about. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, best mum around.” He knows Anne’s answered something like, “Yeah, love you boys,” when Harry finishes with, “Love you, bye,” and ends the call and turns around to find Louis leaned up against the door frame.

“What was that about?” Louis asks, lifting his shoulder from the wall and walking towards him.

Harry got a familiar smirk on his face and then he knew what that look meant. Trouble, lots and lots of trouble.

“Well, it’ll be exactly three months tomorrow that you had our little one and you know what that means…” Harry’s statement drifts off as he wiggles his eyebrows at Louis.  

Louis swallows. Hard. He knows exactly what is coming and he’s been dreading it ever since he realized that his heats would be back and in full force three months after the baby was born. And he feels different. He isn't the same sex-crazed omega he was before he had a baby. Honestly, if he could he would stop his heats altogether. He just isn't feeling it but he knows he can't tell Harry that. And he feels like he looks different too. His belly is a bit more pouchy because of the baby weight. He’s always tired and not as exuberant as he usually feels, and he’s just not himself.

Although, with the way Harry is looking at him right now maybe he doesn’t have anything to worry about, but still. Can’t a guy be self-conscious?

“I can hear you thinking babe,” Harry whispers as he pulls him close and tucks him into his side as he walks them to their bedroom.

“I just, I don’t know,” Louis starts and stops, “this is going to sound stupid,” Louis finally gets out as he blushes into Harry’s neck. Harry pulls him in close as they cuddle on their bed.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just pulls Louis closer. Harry knows from years of experience that when Louis gets embarrassed it’s better to let him work it out in his own. After he's worked it out in his head a bit then he'll spill his emotions when he’s ready. Harry just knows it’s best not to spook Louis when he’s like this.

Louis bites his lip and tries to think through exactly what he wants to say before just spitting the words out. 

“I’m not the same guy you had sex with before the baby was born,” Harry opens his mouth to protest, but Louis stops him, “let me finish. I just don’t look the same, and I don’t feel the same. Three months is a long time Haz.”

Harry sits up and pulls Louis with him. He squeezes his fingers between Louis’ hands and cups Louis’ face before he speaks, “Lou, it doesn’t matter to me what your body looks like. I’m not with you for your body, I didn’t fall in love with you for your body, I didn’t have a baby with you for your body, I didn’t mate with you for life because of your body. I did all of that because of your heart. I did all of that because I see stargazes in your eyes and taste your lips that feel like a fire running down my body , and a warmth when you wrap me in your arms that feels like my spirit wasn’t whole until you came along. I’m with you forever because you ran away with my heart toward hills and hills and dropped my entire being into the ocean that is your deep blue eyes,” Harry finishes. Louis is gazing into his eyes that sun has finally begin to brighten again. Harry lifts his thumbs to brush away the tears dripping down Louis’ face.

“You motherfucker,” Louis says while trying to wipe the tears that are running down his face. “You know my hormones are still rabid. Now I’ll never stop gushing,” Louis says burying his face in Harry’s neck

“I meant every word. And you needed to hear it. You are a masterpiece and I’m so lucky you chose me, and that we made a beautiful little girl together.”

Louis lifts his head up off Harry’s neck to whisper into his ear, “You truly are my heart and soul Harry Styles,” as he lifts his hands to his boy's face and kisses his lips.

Harry runs his hands down Louis’ back and pulls his body, so he’s straddling Harry’s hips.

Harry moves his fingers to squeeze Louis’ bum, and Louis moans into his mouth. Louis can feel Harry getting hard underneath him, but he needs to stop him so his heat doesn’t come, and ruin his entire plan, of ya know not having those. 

“Haz,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s lips as he lifts his hands to move against Harry’s shoulders to push himself back. Harry doesn’t stop trying, instead moving his lips down Louis’ neck to suck a mark into his collarbones. “Harry, we have to stop,” Louis whispers.

“Hmm, but why?” Harry asks, lifting his head up and trying to lean in to kiss Louis’ lips again, but Louis stops him with the shake of his head.

“If we keep going I’ll start my heat too soon and we won’t have time to take Pey to your mom’s house in a tomorrow,”

Harry sticks his bottom lip out, so Louis’ gives it a gentle tug before wrapping his arms around Harry’s and pulling them both down into laying positions.

“Fineeeee,” Harry says into Louis’ ear as they lay cuddled again in their bed. 

Louis just laughs and rolls over to pull Harry into proper little spoon position. It's not long before Louis can hear Harry's breathing even out and he knows he's asleep. He thinks back to their conversation about his heat and he hopes that Harry doesn't know the other reason Louis doesn't want to have his heat. He's not ready to get pregnant again. He doesn't want to be a slave to his own body for nine more months. He knows Harry would like for him pop out a baby as soon as possible, but he's just not ready. He actually hopes he can distract Harry this weekend long enough so that he doesn't have to succumb to his heat at all. These past three months have been bliss. He hasn't had to duck out of supermarkets when he feels slick running between his thighs, there's nobody staring at him because he has flushed cheeks, and smells like he needs to mate. It's been a tiring but freeing three months. 

He doesn't want to disappoint Harry, but maybe if they wait it out a few more months and Louis can fight his heat he'll have him convinced by then, or at least he hopes he will. He knows Harry is understanding, but upsetting Harry is the last thing Louis wants. And even though he knows Harry would be supportive he would still get that sad look on his face, and Louis is a sucker for it. He'd be having heats again in no time, and he simply doesn't want that. 

…

Louis wakes up to the smell of something burning and immediately jumps out of bed and pulls on a pair of joggers to check on the situation.

“Harry, Harry,” he yells when he doesn’t see him in Peyton’s room.

“In here,” he yells from the living room. “You’ve got to see this!”

Louis rushes to the living room only to see Peyton laying on a blanket that’s spread out in the middle of the floor and she's lifting her head off the ground.

Louis’ mouth hits the floor as he rushes over to her, “my sweet baby is trying to rollover, Haz, can you believe this?” Louis says looking up to see Harry beaming from the doorway of the living room.

“She’s incredible, Lou,” he says with the look of someone who just won the lottery.

Louis beams back and pulls his baby girl into his arms. He pulls her close to his chest and breaths in her precious baby scent, but also gets a whiff of something else.

“Harry, I think breakfast is burning,” he says.

“Oh shit, fuck,” Harry curses running out of the living room while Louis sits in the middle of the floor and laughs at the love of his life while cradling their daughter.

His perfect family, burnt toast and all.

…

Later, Louis’ is about to head to the kitchen to see if Harry salvaged any of their breakfast, when a familiar Irish accent comes bellowing through their home.

“Where’s my goddaughter?”

“Niall, in the living room,” he yells and not a moment later Niall barrels in bringing a bit of cold air with him.

Niall immediately goes to Peyton and picks her up. Peyton’s face breaks out into the biggest smile when Uncle Niall starts rambling on about things.

Louis just rolls his eyes, because she better not love Niall more than she loves him; although, he’s grateful she has so many people who love her.

Louis gets lost in thought, but is pulled out of it when he notices Niall staring at him.

“What?” he asks. He adjusts himself on the couch and makes a face when Niall continues staring.

“Dude, not to be weird but you smell like you’re gagging for it,” he puts Peyton on the floor beside him and begins to rattle toys in front of her like he never said anything while Louis openly gawks at him, unable to speak.

Harry walks back in at that moment and sits beside Louis draping his arm around him.

“Hey Ni, what’s happening?”

“Louis’ smell, that’s what,” he says, not looking up from Peyton.

Harry goes rigid beside him and leans his face down to get a good whiff of Louis. Louis tries to pull his neck away because he hates when other people can tell when he’s horny even before he can.

“Babe you smell delicious,” Harry says kissing into Louis’ neck.

Louis pushes him back and scoots further down the couch. “Get off, it’s not the time,” he says crossing his arms over his chest. Harry gives him a side glance like he doesn’t believe him, Louis rebuttals, “It’s not, so stop looking at me that way.”

Niall has stopped paying attention to them at all, and Harry just shrugs before joining Niall on the floor.

Louis hates this part of his DNA. He hates that he has a smell at all. He hates that he can’t help but be a victim to his body during this time. His favorite part of after pregnancy was not having to deal with heats every month. It was a glorious, glorious gift. He’s actually considering googling later how to keep heats off, but is startled from his thoughts when Peyton lets out a small laugh and he ends up on the floor coo-ing at her with the other boys.

…

That night, when they are driving up to Anne’s house he googles ways to not have heats every month. He knows suppressants help and keep his heats to just one day a month, but he wants something that will stop the stupid smell and leaking situation forever. 

Louis googles and googles, he tries everything he can think of and everything he finds says that when you're mated the lowest you can get is one day a month. Unfortunately the leaking and the smell are forever. Damn it. Louis tries not to let his emotions gets the best of him, but he truly hates having to go through this every month. He just hates it. 

He decides the only way to stop the way his heat makes him feel is to fight it. He doesn't think it'll be that hard. He'll distract Harry with other things, because it isn't even close to his rut; it shouldn't be that hard. He doesn't feel like having a heat, and he definitely doesn't feel like getting pregnant again right away. Harry believes the more the merrier, but Louis would rather like to have his body back for a couple more years thank you very much. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves his daughter and he loves Harry, but he would love it if he could have those things without the awful heat pains and the rest of the terrible extras that come with heats. He feels himself getting frustrated again, and emotional because he feels like a bad father and omega for not wanting more children right away. And he doesn't want to cry, because then Harry will ask him what's wrong. Louis loves Harry more than anyone else on the planet besides Peyton, but he doesn't feel like having a therapy session in the car. Plus, if he's going to fight off his heat Harry has to be in the dark about how 's feeling. 

He decides the best way to distract Harry, besides sex (which is a moot point for his plan) will be music. He'll have to call in some favors but it'll be worth it in the end. 

...

Louis should have known that distracting Harry during this particular time would be a bit harder than others. 

When they went to drop off Peyton, Jay was also at Anne's house and leave it to his mum to state the obvious about his condition. 

"Louis dear, you really are about to have your heat. You look quite flushed," she said, as she tried to feel his forehead, but he swatted her away and moved closer to the door. They had to get out of here, because if their parents started talking about more grandchildren he'd never get Harry off him. 

"I'm fine, mum, we must be going though," he said pulling Harry towards the door after giving Peyton a kiss on the forehead. 

Harry gave him a look, but he ignored it and continued trying to pull Harry out the door. 

Harry pulled away long enough to say goodbye to their mums, then they finally managed to leave. 

They were now about twenty minutes away from home, and Louis could feel his stomach clenching already. He knew it was because he's been in such close proximity to his alpha all day. 

He needs to get out of the car and quick. 

After they finally pull in, he rushes to the door only realizing he doesn't have the key. 

"In a hurry to get started, love?" Harry says walking up behind him and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Louis wants to pull away, but Harry is right there and ends up leaning into the touch, but tries to deny it anyway. "Don't know what you're on about, Haz. I feel fine," Louis chokes out.

Once they get inside Louis does his best to slide out of Harry's grip at every possible chance, but Harry does his best to make it bloody impossible. Louis goes to make tea and Harry slides up behind him while he pours it. Louis wiggles out of that one by sitting at the table instead of on the couch where he knows Harry would pull him into his lap. Later, Louis is folding laundry in Peyton's room and Harry comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him and rests his chin on his shoulder. He starts kissing down Louis' neck, but Louis gets out of that one by rushing to the dryer again the second the timer goes off. 

It goes on like that the rest of the day until Harry finally calls him out on it after Louis opts to sit in the chair across from Harry instead of snuggled next to him on the couch. 

"What the hell is going on?" he says throwing his hands up. 

"What do you mean?" Louis quips, maybe if he feigns ignoranance Harry won't be the wiser. 

"You've been ignoring me all day?" he responds. Guess the ignorance thing won't work. 

"I'm just not in the mood I guess," Louis says shrugging his shoulders. He lays back in the chair and flips the t.v. on, hoping Harry will drop it. 

He glances over at Harry and sees him with his brows furrowed.  

"Not in the mood?" Harry says, his voice squeaking. "You're always in the mood. And you're two minutes away from going into your heat. Or are you forgetting that I'm your alpha and can tell these things?" 

Louis shrugs his shoulders and goes back to watching the show he's switched on. He knows Harry's right. He's been flushed all day, even his mom and sodding Niall could see that. And he's been on the verge of leaking with slick since they got home. 

Harry eyes him wearily before standing up from the couch and stomping off with a groan. Louis wants nothing more then to follow him, just rip his clothes off and get to it. But, he knows if he does that he's one step closer to having more kids he's not ready for at the moment. 

He sinks down into the couch and tries to focus on the television show he's flipped on, but then he gets a text from Niall that makes him groan. 

_you haven't started going at it like rabbits yet have you? left my phone cord in your living room x_

He looks over and sure enough Niall's charger is plugged into the wall. He texts him that he has it and to not be so crude. Niall calls him on his shit though when he replies with: 

_the fuck you on about, you're the crudest of us all... be over in twenty_

Louis snorts, but knows Niall is correct some of the time and this happens to be one of them.

He looks down at his watch, he now has twenty minutes to keep his heat off before Niall shows up. He's just about to get up for some water (it helps keep the heat down) when he's beckoned to his bedroom by an alarmed Harry. 

He half walks, half jogs back to the bedroom. He may be trying to avoid the boy, but he's still the love of his life. He'd do literally anything to make him safe. Although, once he rounds the corner he immediately regrets that statement. 

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Harry laying across their bed, completely naked, and stroking himself. 

"Hey Lou," Harry says, casually. 

Despite the slickness he feels leaking out, he tries to hold himself together. 

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work," Louis smirks, crossing his arms. As he says that he feels his shirt start to stick to his chest as the sweat builds under the cotton where he's crossed his arms. And with the way Harry is staring at him he knows it's only going to get worse. 

Harry doesn't say anything just sits up and goes to stand from the bed. 

"I figured out what's going on with you. It took me a while, but I know why you don't want to have sex with me," Harry says as he makes his way over to Louis. "After you refused, even after I could tell you were going into your heat, I put the pieces together. I could tell you wanted me, and I could tell I had calmed your self-conscious body thoughts yesterday, so I had to think a bit, then I just knew. You're scared you'll get pregnant again, but more than that you've always hated your heats. You're trying to resist your heats forever aren't you?" Harry asks, now standing directly in front of him; his hard cock standing up against his stomach. "I know you hate them, but it's who you are and I love you and if I have to walk with you to every damn grocery store from now until we're eighty I will,"

Louis lifts his foot to step back, but knows he can't move far with his alpha standing this close with his heat rapidly approaching. 

"The only thing I couldn't figure out is how you thought you'd fight biology," Harry says. Louis swallows, waiting before he speaks. 

"Well, I knew," Louis begins looking down at where Harry has moved even closer to him if that's possible. "I knew that if I told you I didn't want to, even if I was in heat, you are too much of a gentlemen to push me if you thought it was something I truly didn't want." Louis doesn't look down, he doesn't, because he knows the second he does he'll end up begging Harry to take him right there. He can feel his heat getting stronger the longer he stands this close to Harry. 

Harry swears and backs away, walking back to the bed and pulling on his discarded pants.

Louis walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. His answer is exactly why he fell in love with Harry in the first place. He knows Harry would put Louis' needs above his own, maybe he just forgot how much this man loves him because how busy they've been with the baby. He knows Harry is his safe place, would never let him be unhappy if he could help it. He loves Harry, and he looks fit as fuck standing there completely in anguish about honoring Louis' decision, but knowing his mate needs his knot. And Louis can feel the slick gathering in his own pants, and he knows his alpha his there for him. He's ready to submit to his own desires. He needs Harry, Harry needs him, and he can trust Harry means every word. He knows Harry will do everything in his power to make Louis comfortable in every way during his heats, especially the parts Louis finds embarrassing about himself. So he finally says, "I'm ready."

Harry turns, still looking unsure.  

"You ready for a sex marathon to get me through this heat before tomorrow?" Louis asks. 

Harry tucks a curl behind his ear and turns in Louis' arms. He grasps his waist with one hand, "Are you sure?" he asks timidly. 

Louis nods his head,"I trust you, and I know you'll always have your family's best interest at heart, you'll protect me in grocery stores and whatnot, and I'm on suppressants. My heat's only once a month, so no baby again until we're ready." 

Harry doesn't miss a beat before he's twining his arms around Louis and pulling him into him, and sliding their lips together. Harry pulls one arm from behind Louis' back to slide it under his thigh to hoist him around his waist. He walks them both back to the bed and gently lays Louis across it. Harry crawls on top of him and pulls Louis' sweats and and pants off at the same time. Louis can feel the slick sliding out of him, just by staring at Harry. He's so damn lucky this is his mate, his love, forever. He pulls Harry closer to him by his necklace and crashes their lips together again. 

Harry slides a hand between them swipes his fingers through Louis' slick and uses to it to slide over Louis' prick, Louis throws his head back and lets out a moan at the first touch. Harry kisses down Louis' neck and that just makes Louis buck his hips up for more friction. He's so damn hard now, he needs Harry's cock in him and soon. He can feel his heat enveloping him, the more Harry touches him. His alpha has an affect on him like no one else. Harry slides his own pants off again, then he's back to slipping his tongue down Louis' throat. 

Harry leans up and stops kissing him long enough to stare at Louis while he pulls his cock to being fully hard. "You going to fuck me anytime soon, or are you just going to stare at me all day, you creepy frog," Louis manages to get out.

Harry smiles so big his dimples pop out. 

"Whatever you want, baby," 

"Your dick in me now, preferably," Louis says nodding at where Harry's starting sliding their cocks together between his palms. Louis was going to insult him, but now Harry's got a finger at his hole, prodding against his entrance, and he can't form words. Harry works him open slowly, adding two, then three fingers until Louis is clawing at the sheets and begging Harry for more. 

"Come on, come on," Louis says scratching his nails down Harry's back. Harry leans down to kiss Louis again and then he's slipping the head of his cock into Louis, finally and Louis is left speechless, a deep moan settling in the back of his throat. Harry starts slow, but then his cock catches Louis' prostate and he's slamming into him again and again. Louis can already feel the white sparks at the base of his spine tickling their way to the surface. He's about to reach down and pull himself off, but then Harry slips out of him. Louis is left feeling empty until he feels himself being pulled on top of Harry and finally catches Harry's drift. 

He slowly sinks down onto Harry's dick and begins pumping himself up and down on his cock. Harry goes to put a hand on Louis' prick, but Louis smacks it away. 

"I want to just, ah" he begins, but Harry's began thrusting up into him and hitting his prostate dead-on, "ah, just come from your cock." 

Harry doesn't say anything just grasps Louis' hips and thrusts into him without stopping to breathe, and Louis feels himself come all over Harry's chest, spurting up onto his chin. Louis feels like he could come for days. It feels like it's been forever since he's had a heat orgasm and he's forgotten how good they feel. _Fuck,_ does it ever feel good. He'd be stupid to wish these away. _Fuck fuck fuck._

He can still feel Harry thrusting up into him chasing his own orgasm. Louis knows how to get him there. He leans forward a little, letting Harry get a better angle and whispers, "I love you."

Even after all this time together, a simple I love you can go a long way in the Styles-Tomlinson household. 

"Shit, fuck" Harry curses as Louis feels his knot swelling and finally pop inside of him, come spilling into Louis. Louis smiles and tangles his fingers into Harry's hair, while Harry comes down from his orgasm.

"I love you so much," Harry says, sweetly kissing his forehead and pulling Louis against him. 

They collapse against each other, sweaty but sated, and most importantly head over heels in love.

...

A few minutes later and they're still plastered together, sweat and come drying between them as they wait for Harry's knot to go down. They're tangled in their sheets, Louis' front plastered to Harry's chest when something sparks in Louis' mind.

It occurs to him at the same time as Niall yells from their living room. 

"Fuck you guys, you told me you weren't having sex, you filthy liars," Niall says, right as they hear him yank his phone cord out of the wall and storm out the front door, slamming it behind him. 

"Oops," Louis giggles into Harry's chest. 

"Hey, that's my line," Harry says, pulling Louis closer. 

"Sorry baby," Louis says wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry pinches his side, but pulls him closer until they both drift off to sleep. 

...

The next morning, after Harry has made love to Louis one more time, fucking the last of the heat out of him, they chase each other to the car to pick up their baby girl. 

Their own happily ever after. 

_El fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, well that's all folks. Thank you for reading, I love you all!  
> Let me know in the comments what you thought  
> Peace & Blessings


End file.
